


Как у Бегбедера

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, China, Coffee Shops, Humor, Lu Han's Diary, M/M, Out of Character, Top Lu Han, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Writer Lu Han
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Молодой и амбициозный писатель Лухан заводит дневник, чтобы облегчить жизнь своим биографам. Но вместо описания будней наружу выходит словоблудие, нытье и попытки разобраться в себе.





	1. Осень

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо бете Эйк
> 
> Не то чтобы пародия, не то чтобы ретеллинг, но в основе фанфика лежит роман Фредерика Бегбедера "Романтический эгоист". Герой здесь другой, обстановка и стиль жизни совершенно другие, посыл разный. Взята форма, некоторые детали и постоянные отсылки на роман. Не стоит сразу возмущаться и идти крестовым походом на автора с воплями "плагиат". Не плагиат, постмодернистские игрища.
> 
> Присутствует нецензурная лексика.

* * *

_В ту минуту, когда я начал писать эту фразу, я искренне думал, что смогу сказать что-то интересное, и вот к чему это привело._

_Ф. Бегбедер_

_**Пятница**_

Решил собрать все силы и начать вести дневник. Когда-нибудь мои романы будут издаваться многомиллионными тиражами, и тогда кому-нибудь придет в голову опубликовать мою биографию. А зачем чужому человеку копаться в моем белье, если я сам могу все предоставить? Жаль, сегодня не понедельник.

**_Суббота_**

Хотел выпить, но задумался и пришел на кассу не с двумя банками пива, как предполагал, а с полной корзиной бухла, будто собираюсь устраивать вечеринку. Сначала было стыдно, но я смог убедить себя, что настоящие мужчины не парятся о том, что про них думают. А может быть и вечеринка! Я, мой кот и телевизор.

**_Воскресенье_**

Я пошел фейспалмить и мыть голову. Утоплюсь в процессе от горя.

**_Понедельник_**

Прошел симулятор писательской деятельности за несколько часов, став главой собственной корпорации. Вот бы и в жизни так. 

**_Вторник_**

Почему нельзя использовать в романе звуковые эффекты, как в маньхуа? 

**_Среда_**

Никогда не верил Сехуну, что отсутствие трусов снижает уровень стресса. Пробую носить треники без белья, пока что правда, злиться хочется меньше. А еще Сехун верно заметил, что член с яйцами не слипается. 

**_Четверг_**

Фраза недели: «Порхай как бабочка. Жаль, что ты труп».

**_Пятница_**

Начинаю думать, что пятница — это такой особый день, когда ты либо всем нужен, либо не нужен никому. Вот почему они мне звонят в те моменты, когда я работаю над рукописью? Ладно, редактор, ему положено, ладно, матушка опять поинтересовалась, скоро ли женюсь, но с чего мне написал Ифань — до сих пор гадаю. То ли он хотел позвать выпить, то ли уже где-то наклюкался и захотел потрещать, но вылилось все в престраннейший разговор. Надо было маякнуть Той Бляди, чтобы брал Ифаня тепленьким, жаль, поздно догадался. Но я пишу сюда не затем, чтобы посетовать на то, что меня пить не позвали, а задокументировать цитату. Я автор, я имею право тырить все, что было сказано случайным образом, а в том, что фраза дошла до Ифаня случайно, нет никаких сомнений. «Иногда, чтобы увидеть хорошую идею, нужно смотреть на мир чужими глазами. Но их как-то не хочется каждый раз выковыривать...» Вот почему не я это спизданул, а? Ревную дико. И я до сих пор не понял, к чему он это сказал, где был и нахуя ему я.

**_Суббота_**

Запомнить на будущее — как можно больше игнорировать Ифаня. Вчера он таки вытащил меня в бар, точнее, я сам прибежал весь такой заинтригованный. Ни черта не помню, кроме рассуждений о чужих глазах, точках зрения и геометрии. И я опаздываю с рукописью.

**_Воскресенье_**

Чтобы нагнать упущенное время, мне нужно залить себя ведрами кофе. Умру от передоза кофеина, но допишу рукопись вовремя. Поэтому я сейчас сижу в кофейне через дорогу от дома, чисто из-за того, что готовить себе самому отнимает больше времени, чем попросить бармена повторить. Только вместо бармена — бариста, а вместо виски — американо. 

Официант подозрительно часто на меня смотрит и подозрительно быстро оказывается рядом, когда заканчивается чашка. Если бы мы не были в Китае, я бы подумал, что он напрашивается на чаевые. Повторяю американо, заодно прошу чего-нибудь пожрать, а то я начинаю беситься, никакое отсутствие белья не спасает. Вот поем и опять стану человеком.

Обнаруживаю под чашкой монетку в один юань, хризантемой сверху. Серьезно? Сейчас кто-то еще так знакомится? Играем с парнишей в гляделки, он проигрывает, потому что у него клиенты. Приятно, что свои всегда узнают в толпе, вдвойне приятно, что официант предпочитает снизу, но у меня же рукопись. И вроде бы секс был сто лет назад, и отношений нет, и вот, пожалуйста, пассив сам идет в руки, а роман все равно стоит на страже моего оргазма. Видимо, пока не допишу, не видать мне чужих задниц. Интересно, от чего я умру раньше, от недотраха или от кофе? 

**_Понедельник_**

Когда я упорно и усиленно пишу, мне хочется пиздеть. Но когда я хочу пиздеть, окружающие это чувствуют и разбегаются. От этого я начинаю писать быстрее, потому что меня распидорашивает от количества слов в моей голове. 

**_Вторник_**

Я почти догнал план. До пятницы должен сдать, иначе редактор меня убьет. Да, я знаю, что нельзя сдавать первый вариант текста, но я проебался со сроками, и я ненавижу переписывать по сто раз одно и то же. 

**_Среда_**

Чтобы завелась привычка, нужен двадцать один день. Я почти забыл сделать запись в дневнике. Нужно вытерпеть три недели, и тогда будет проще.

**_Четверг_**

Фразой недели меня проспонсировал Ифань: «Книжки — они хуже наркотиков. подсядешь и не заметишь, и постоянно нужна еще одна доза, тратишь на это деньги, забиваешь на реальную жизнь, ловишь приход от особенно удачных словесных кружев, но при этом для наркоманов есть специальные лечебные центры, а кому придет в голову лечить кого-то от книг?» 

**_Пятница_**

Приходил в кафе, но не за кофе. Я рукопись сдал, могу позволить себе все. Подошел к официанту, показал монетку в один юань и засунул ему в нагрудный карман вместе с запиской о месте и времени встречи. Он стоял и хлопал глазами, когда я уходил. Надеюсь, мне не придется менять любимую кофейню.

**_Суббота_**

Подготовился к романтическому ужину, в качестве прелюдии — нашел французское вино, сыр, мелодраму. Никогда раньше так не делал, обычно просто трахался, но никогда не поздно попробовать что-то новое. Сижу, жду официанта. Так имя и не узнал, надо будет не забыть спросить. 

Час проходит, два, а его все нет. Когда я затушил свечи и выжрал половину бутылки, в дверь позвонили. На пороге стоял он, мой официантик, в дурацкой кофте с овечками, трениках и незашнурованных ботинках, весь в мыле и еле дышал. Начали целоваться в прихожей. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, наверное, вино в одно горло пить не стоит. 

**_Воскресенье_**

Заниматься сексом с парнем, который умеет садиться на шпагат — бесценно.

**_Понедельник_**

Пока Исин приводил себя в порядок (как так получилось, что он застрял у меня на выходные?), делал заметки для будущего романа. Да, я автор-трудоголик, не успел выпустить одну книгу, так пишу следующую. А вообще, у меня скоро дебютный роман в Америке выходит, куча планов. Так вот, заметки. Описался, получилось словосочетание «послеосадочная суета». Гениально вышло. Думал, куда пристроить, вышел Исин и сказал, что правильнее писать «послеосадочная хуета». После осадка в душе не суетиться тянет, а хандрить. И я еще называю себя гением! Думал про какой-то чертов дождь, после которого свежо, тепло и радостно бегают дети по лужам, спешат взрослые, пережидавшие под крышами, машины окатывают пешеходов. Может, ну его, писательство. Люди вокруг меня выдают такие цитаты, что мне хочется повеситься от своей несостоятельности.

Хотя, если я не буду их записывать, то как они до вас дойдут?

**_Вторник_**

Редактор доволен рукописью. Как он говорит: «Затянем идиотом, а потом охуячим жизненными проблемами и моралью». Обожаю его. 

**_Среда_**

Ифаня назвали новым законодателем моды. Я не знаю, мне ржать или плакать. Они бы еще Ту Блядь возвели в иконы стиля. А хотя, стоп, они это сделали. Все. Со следующего дня покупаю все леопардовое, даже трусы, и хожу пятнистый. Хотя, я же трусы уже не ношу... 

**_Четверг_**

У меня нет цитаты недели, но я играю в Overwatch. Поэтому: «Я пробовал быть рассудительным, мне не понравилось».

**_Пятница_**

Почитал комментарии в интернете о моих книгах. Да что эти плебеи понимают в литературе! 

**_Суббота_**

У меня есть свое мнение, и я его имею.

**_Воскресенье_**

Звонил Сехуну, тот не берет трубку. Ну и не надо. Позову Исина гулять, он хотя бы в одной стране со мной живет. Заодно наворую цитат.

**_Понедельник_**

Несмотря на то, что бытует мнение, будто писателю вредно читать чужие произведения, я регулярно потребляю литературу, чтобы быть в курсе тенденций, не терять остроту языка и иногда подбирать плохо реализованные идеи. И последние несколько книг мне попадался один шлак. То ли я стал придирчивым мудаком, то ли брал не те книги. Но веру в доброе и светлое мне вернул трешовый комикс, где главное место занимала расчлененка.

**_Вторник_**

Восьмой день прокрастинирую. Вы скажете, да все в порядке, ты недавно рукопись сдал. А я так не могу. Моему мозгу нужна работа, иначе я потом ленюсь и прокрастинирую... Кажется, я где-то логику потерял. Ну вот, что и требовалось доказать! Еще ждать, пока редактор дочитает и вынесет вердикт, нужны правки или нет. Это я такой обязательный и пунктуальный, а другие в срок не сдают и задерживают общую очередь. В общем, о чем я. А, о прокрастинации. Мне не нравится сидеть и ничего не делать. Найти, что ли, хобби? Чисто чтобы забить паузы между периодами письма. Может, блогером стать, книжки критиковать? У меня же есть кот! Буду снимать с ним смешные видео и выкладывать в интернет. Я люблю мой меховой тюфяк, но Сяо Хуан ленивый и лежит целыми днями, с ним ничего не наснимаешь. 

**_Среда_**

Кажется, я умудрился простыть. Как при такой теплой погоде со мной случилось такое несчастье? Нет, я знаю, что простуда меня любит и не отказывает себе в удовольствии посетить мой скромный дом, но почему всегда так внезапно?! 

Перечитываю сейчас дневник и думаю, какая скучная у меня жизнь. Никуда не хожу, ною о какой-то херне, пишу о людях, про которых ничего не поясняю. Никакой литературной ценности. Только доказательства моей бездарности. Удалять эту графоманию рука не поднимается, мне нравятся несколько мыслей. И раз сегодня ничего не случилось, представлю своих корешей.

Ифань — актер, иногда зачитывает реп. Ни на первое, ни на второе я не могу смотреть. Актер он еще ничего, но снимается в каком-то шлаке, а вот читает он какой-то нигерский реп, так что кровь из ушей. К счастью, никто не заставляет меня следить за его творчеством.

Та Блядь... Это просто блядь, но не в смысле «проститутка», а он просто умеет заебывать окружающих. А еще латентный гей, но он никому в этом не признаётся. Меня-то не обманешь, глаз наметан, да и с какого хера тогда Тао липнет к Ифаню, если не с намерениями натянуть свою сладкую попку на крепкий ифаневский хуй? Нет, вы видели руки Ифаня? В штанах у него наверняка сантиметров двадцать пять, я не проверял, но можно же помечтать?

С Сехуном все сложно. Иногда я мечтаю его не знать, иногда метаю, чтобы мы были вместе, а тем временем у него есть эксклюзивные права на перевод моих романов на корейский. До сих пор не переведено ни одной книги. 

Исин — тот официант из кафе. У нас с ним не отношения, а перепихон по дружбе. Иногда приятно поболтать за жизнь, да и кофе мне теперь бесплатно наливают. Я точно умру от передоза кофеином.

Пускай в этом дневнике будут хоть какие-то персонажи, кроме меня, добавим сюжет в беспросветную тухлятину быта. Если они ничего не отчебучат в реальности, придумаю им драму.

**_Четверг_**

Похоже, я все-таки болен. Я не знаю, куда дел градусник, с весны не простужался. Я не вынесу этой боли, мне кажется, у меня температура все сорок градусов. Я бы помолился Будде, но я атеист и даже не знаю, как правильно это делать. Уже пора писать завещание? Как все не вовремя, завтра я должен был встречаться с редактором и обсуждать, какие изменения надо внести в рукопись.

Нашел градусник. Тридцать семь и два. Мда.

**_Пятница_**

Не смог убедить редактора в том, что я умираю, и поэтому править ничего не буду. Даже месяц на переделку не дал. А ведь сегодня время тусить! Ифань названивает, как назло. Начинаю с ним переписываться, у меня есть план, как от него отвязаться. Он сидит в очередном немодном клубе и набухивается. Наверное, стоит кому-то стукануть из его агентства, чтобы сдали Ифаня в больницу. Попахивает алкоголизмом. Но это потом, а сейчас я пересылаю Той Бляди его координаты. Если Тао действительно хочет наладить отношения с Ифанем, то попрется в эту дыру, превращать влажные сны в реальность. Словоизлияния Ифаня, которые невозможно понять из-за опечаток, прерываются очень оперативно. 

**_Суббота_**

Кажется, это была плохая идея — попытаться свести Ифаня с Тао. Пока с ними целый день разбирался, не то что внести правки не успел — в дневник эту Санта-Барбару записать.

В общем, Та Блядь пользуется любой возможностью найти объект своего обожания, а Ифань успешно скрывается. Они вроде как были друзьями еще до того, как я с ними познакомился. Но я не успел застать золотое время мира и появился практически накануне большого разрыва. Тогда Тао еще не был Блядью, что трахала мозг окружающих, но тенденция намечалась. В ссоре принято обвинять Ифаня, хотя окружающие знают только версию Тао. Другой вариант событий услышать мне так и не удалось. Сначала Та Блядь очень сильно убивалась, что ее предали, потом стенала, как скучает, и сейчас перешла в режим сталкеринга. Ифань сохраняет таинственное молчание, никак не комментирует происходящее и избегает провокационных разговоров. Из этих двоих я выберу Ифаня в любом случае, даже если Тао говорил о нем правду. Ибо задрал ныть! 

Но так как последние несколько месяцев наш Ледяной лох не дергался, когда упоминали о Той Бляди, я и решил, что можно их снова свести. Не вышло. То есть, вышло, но не так, как я планировал — они потрахались. Они, сука, потрахались. Куда орать, в какие желтые издания сливать информацию, я не выдержу знать об этом факте в одиночку. Да, я пишу об этом в дневнике, но когда его издадут, эта новость перестанет быть актуальной.

Короче, они потрахались, а утром Ифань сказал, что это была ошибка. И они, естественно, разошлись, причем разгромили номер в отеле. Ифань за все заплатил. Та Блядь мне писала гневные тирады, обвиняя Ифаня во всех грехах. К счастью, Тао не вспомнил, что это я дал адрес, меня проклятия обошли стороной. И на контрасте с ним я методично вытягивал односложные комментарии у Ифаня. Было трудно, но я наконец-то знаю всю картину! Ифаня раздражает эгоцентризм Тао, а Тао бесится, что ему не уделяют должного внимания. Расписывать, что да как, я не буду, слишком много мата и фраз, за которые им обоим будет стыдно. Но они оба — слепые придурки. А еще оба отрицают, что имеют гомосексуальные наклонности. Один раз — не пидорас, ага. Хотя не отрицаю, что у них стоит только друг на друга. Надо будет на Ифане в следующий раз проверить.

А я до сих пор прокрастинирую. Буду держать вас в курсе любовной драмы, раз у меня все плохо.

**_Воскресенье_**

Позвал Ифаня в любимое кафе, где Исин работает, буду устраивать проверку. 

Ледяной лох опаздывает, играю в гляделки с Исином. Тот постоянно проигрывает из-за гостей. А я заливаюсь кофеином. Я вроде и знаю, что хочу писать дальше, а вроде и нет. Мне хочется все и сразу. То роуд-стори, то про зомби-апокалипсис, то роуд-стори в зомби-апокалипсисе на фоне средневекового европейского фэнтези. А может, перестать глядеть завидущими глазами на развлекательную литературу и остаться в своей современной прозе? Или еще гениальная идея — свалить в китайскую глубинку, в деревню, наваять трехтомник о быте простых сельских жителей и получить за это нобелевку? А что, большая часть лауреатов Нобелевской премии по литературе писали про деревню. 

Приходит Ифань, разговариваем за жизнь. Мне нечего говорить, но пытаюсь что-то наболтать о новом романе. Получается плохо, потому что я эту книгу уже начал ненавидеть, и кроме как о минусах говорить не получается. Ифань мечтательно роняет, что хотел бы сыграть в фильме по моему сценарию. Мое чувство собственной важности раздувается и грозит вот-вот лопнуть. Обещаю, что если кто-то захочет экранизировать мои романы, я намекну о нем. Пусть хотя бы один фильм у него будет нормальным, а не проходняком. И, кажется, я определился с темой следующего романа. Напишу о тяжелых буднях лгбт-сообщества в Китае, а главными персонажами будут молодые мужчины, которые не признают своей ориентации. Вторым героем обязательно позову сниматься Ту Блядь, даром что он репер, я автор, я так вижу.

Похоже, Ифаня пугает мое лицо, подозреваю, что очень адское выражение на нем застыло из-за мыслей об Оскаре за Лучший фильм на иностранном языке. Да, я размечтался до Оскара, могу, умею, практикую. Подходит Исин, предлагает обновить чашки. Ифань долго на него смотрит, так пристально, что Исин покрывается красными пятнами, улыбается, являя миру ямочку, и ретируется, ничего не забрав. Ифань со вздохом признается, что он гей.

Вот это поворот!

Нет, серьезно, я его не подозревал. То есть, да, шутил на эту тему, но чтобы на самом деле...

Выслушиваю настоящую историю ссоры с Тао. Ифань с ним разругался из-за того, что понял свою ориентацию и чувства к нему. Не хотел открываться, подставлять друг друга, все-таки публичные люди. И слился, предпочтя выглядеть полным мудаком. Я всегда был на его стороне! А теперь в особенности! 

Ифань подкладывает монетку в один юань под чашку и зовет Исина. Серьезно? Второй раз за небольшой промежуток времени я вижу, как кто-то использует устаревшую фишку? У них что, Tinder не установлен? 

Исин возвращает Ифаню монетку вместе с запиской. Похоже, у меня больше нет перепихона по дружбе.

**_Понедельник_**

Навещал редактора в издательстве. Пришлось ждать, когда он закончит разбираться с каким-то дебилом. Причем ждать долго. Пока глушил в лобби кофе из автомата, со мной разговорилась девушка из пиар-отдела. Она думала, я студент, принес первую рукопись. Ха! Я не миленький подросток, я мужественный альфа-самец, нагибающий таких же альфа-самцов. Надо было не бриться утром. Пиарщица потом извинилась и призналась, что ей нравятся мои книги. Надеюсь, что искренне. Имя у нее еще такое трудновыговариваемое. Дилраба. Фамилию даже запомнить не могу, слишком сложно. Убил время в попытках выговорить имя и фамилию с первого раза. Приятно все-таки встретить адекватного человека, а то устал я от гейских разборок. Да, рыбак рыбака видит издалека, и мы в итоге друг к другу липнем в поисках тепла и поддержки, но как же задолбало. 

В итоге договорились поужинать с Рабой после ее работы. Молюсь всем богам, чтобы я успел к тому времени.

Дополняю запись в конце вечера. Раба заставила меня смущаться как девственника. Причем, я все еще гей. Никогда не думал, что девушка может съесть больше, чем я. Тихо завидую ее метаболизму. И ее друзьям. И просто знакомым. Раба стала такой отдушиной в этом беспросветном потоке прокрастинации, чужого нытья и унижений от редактора. А еще мы живем в соседних домах. Боже, храни королеву! 

Сейчас мне пытается дозвониться Тао, но я делаю вид, что меня нет дома. Да, он звонит на мобильный, но я не хочу с ним разговаривать. Если что-то срочное, пусть пишет. Хотя, он ныть будет. В любом случае, читать я его сообщения не буду. А то опять сглуплю и выдам Ифаня. Мне неловко из-за того, что я знаю. 

Все-таки читаю всплывающие сообщения, не открывая WeChat. Тао подозревает у себя ифанесексуальность. Как гомосексуальность, только ифанесексуальность. Дело дрянь.

**_Вторник_**

Ненавижу свои тексты с утра в понедельник. Хотя, сегодня вторник... Да какая разница! Ненавижу свои тексты, которые не пролежали хотя бы месяц в столе. Больше никогда не буду называть конкретных дедлайнов, а сдавать рукописи тогда, когда будет сделана полная и финальная вычитка текста. Снижаем продуктивность ради качества!

**_Среда_**

Меня сегодня подставили! Звонит такой редактор, и говорит, что меня отдали на попечение новичка. Меня! Будущее китайской современной прозы! Новичку! Такого предательства от Чжоуми не ожидал.

А сейчас поговорил с этим Ван Цзяэр. Дайте дробовик. Эта мелкая невоспитанная херня с огромным апломбом заявила, что все в моей книге не так и нужно переделывать. Ты еще не дорос, чтобы меня учить, мальчик! Поработай редактором лет десять хотя бы, чтобы понимать всю суть моих филигранных игр с образами и символами. Он хотя бы китайскую классику читал? Я ничего ему не ответил, так как было десять утра и я еще спал. Но мы с ним еще повоюем. Понабрали дилетантов по объявлению.

По горячим следам нажаловался Чжоуми. Получил индульгенцию на будущие издевательства. Наверху решили, что я смогу научить пацана работе с авторами. Ха! Я ему жизнь сломаю, а не научу. Раз война одобрена начальством, буду воевать. Разбавлю тоскливые будни. 

**_Четверг_**

Встречаюсь с Ван Цзяэром в тесной переговорной в издательстве. Чжоуми только один раз со мной говорил в такой каморке — когда я пришел знакомиться после того, как мою первую рукопись приняли. После мы обсуждали все в большом конференц-зале, если было свободно, или в кабинете редакторов. Но это просто неуважение ко мне, как к издающемуся автору, куда смотрит Ван?

Мальчишка явно сразу после университета. Знаем мы, как там готовят, ничего полезного, голая теория, опыта никакого. А нарабатывать его почему-то решили на мне. Ван пышет энтузиазмом и самоуверенно обещает превратить мой роман в шедевр, стоит только подправить несколько моментов. Ему не нравится, что описание главного героя расплывчато, предлагает добавить сцену с зеркалом. Ван считает, что девушка слишком скучная и ей нужно больше взаимодействовать с главным героем. Он придирается к «нераскрытым» второстепенным персонажам. И просит убрать градус пошлости, а то придется ограничить продажи, дабы маленькие дети не прочли.

Выслушиваю все молча, стараясь не перебивать. А у меня горит. Настолько, что хочется взять этого сопляка за шкирку, вывести в коридор и приложить носом в каждую строку текста, к которой он придрался. Повторяю про себя мантру, что люди идиоты, и на них не стоит обижаться. Прошу Вана показать мне в тексте все его замечания, чтобы было выделено, и я над ними подумал на досуге. Он теряется и говорит, что и так все помнит, поэтому не утруждал себя пометками… 

На этом моменте меня срывает. Достаю чистый текст, я подготовился. Открываю на начальной странице, тыкаю в место, где герой описывается более чем достаточно. Объясняю, почему не стоит нагромождать описаний и почему использовать зеркало — моветон. Ван хлопает глазами и недоуменно смотрит. Продолжаю парировать замечания, не даю вставить и слово, привожу цитаты из текста, благо, я знаю наизусть, где что находится. Редактор пытается влезть, но куда ему. Под конец понимаю, что он не прочувствовал идею и главный конфликт. Что ж, для идиотов могу разжевать и в рот положить. Я автор, я знаю, кто мои персонажи и как они думают, где главная сюжетная линия и сколько нужно внимания второстепенным персонажам, чтобы не испортить сюжет. Я знаю, зачем применяю тот или иной прием, и готов нести ответственность за мой текст. И я не намерен превращать историю о борьбе материального и духовного в дешевый дамский роман. Выкуси! 

Ван смотрит на меня глазами бешеного енота и начинает доказывать, что он прав. Не могу это терпеть, ору на этого придурка, хорошо, что без мата. Вообще, у меня репутация адекватного автора, но это реально край. Ему по полочкам разложили, разжевали, а он не слышит. Мало того, что жопой читает, так еще и глухой!

Разнимали всем этажом — я довел Вана до истерики. В итоге моя рукопись отправится самому главному вместе с комментариями горе-редактора и моим опровержением. Но какой нервный мальчик, однако. Дилраба отпаивает меня кофе, а я жалуюсь на непрофессионалов. Идиллия.

**_Пятница_**

Выпуск моей книги откладывается, пока не разберемся с редактором. Ван пока что работает с текстом, потом пришлет мне документ, а я все замечания прокомментирую. Еще этим маразмом заниматься. Из-за этой белиберды не получается сосредоточиться на дальнейшей работе. 

У меня кончаются деньги. Какие есть подработки для писателей? Литературного негра не предлагать. Надо все-таки становиться блогером и снимать кота. Буду рекламировать наполнители для лотков. Вспомнить молодость и написать какую-нибудь статейку? О, а не податься ли обсирать чужие тексты? Кажется, мне когда-то предлагали читать готовящиеся к публикации романы и писать свое мнение. Интересно, вакансия еще открыта? Если бы мне заплатили побольше, я бы даже похвалил.

**_Суббота_**

Подгорает с придирок Вана. Стараюсь максимально корректно, вежливо и с цитатами из текста давать опровержения. За день прошел лишь половину, устал, как собака. Настроения нет, желания нет, пошло оно все. То есть, нет, не пошло, я все доделаю, но буду надеяться на главного редактора. Он же не дурак, у нас с ним хорошие отношения, ему нравится, как продаются мои книги, и благодаря ему у меня будет дебют в Америке. 

Вижу, как некоторые моменты можно трактовать двояко, и Ван понял именно так, как не надо. Грешным делом думаю, что я где-то накосячил. Надо гнать мысли подальше, а то начну соглашаться. 

**_Воскресенье_**

Гейская мелодрама набирает обороты. Исин благодарит за то, что познакомил с Ифанем. Ифань пытается ненавязчиво узнать, как там Та Блядь, но меня не обманешь. Та Блядь воюет с журналистами, которые попались ей под руку в период плохого настроения. 

А еще я позвал Рабу выпить кофе, и теперь жалею, что выбрал любимую кофейню. Исин работать не желает и восторженно рассказывает про Ифаня. Его прерывает подошедшая Дилраба, чье появление спасло меня от обсуждения ифаневского члена. Как будто я его видел! 

Исин вьется вокруг нас, явно пытаясь понять, что меня связывает с девушкой. И что, если я гей, мне нельзя пообедать с девушкой? Дискриминация! Как будто все крутится вокруг постели, неужели люди забыли о простых дружеских отношениях? Это ужасно. Завожу с Рабой разговор о дружбе между мужчиной и женщиной, она полностью поддерживает эту мысль. Я в восторге. Общение с ней так вдохновляет, что хоть сейчас беги и записывай новый сюжет. Ай, забыл про войну с редактором, не смогу сегодня наваять новый шедевр. Но Дилраба от меня никуда не денется. Она радует новостью, что ей поручили готовить пиар-компанию моей книги. Я в восторге от Рабы. И нет, я не меняю ориентацию. Я просто нашел прототип для правдоподобной героини, а то у меня всегда была проблема с живыми характерами девушек.

**_Понедельник_**

Я уже не могу бомбить. Я хочу рыдать, орать и биться в истерике. Ван непрошибаемо туп. Даже главный редактор в шоке. Но Чжоуми мне не вернут, начальство сказало, что на моих текстах легко научиться, потому что меня почти не надо редактировать, если только самую малость. Слава яйцам! 

Ван кланяется мне, чуть ли не пробивая лбом пол, и орет просьбы научить его жизни. У меня, конечно, пафосность и самолюбие зашкаливают, но не до такой же степени. Никак не получается остановить парня, аж стыдно. За что мне такое наказание? Сначала гейская санта-барбара, потом этот. И параллельно прокрастинация. Налейте мне вискарь!

**_Вторник_**

Ненавижу свой текст. Я его читал практически накануне, и вот опять пролистываю в поисках моментов, которые не понравились в прошлый раз. Почему я сразу не поправил? Ах, да, с редактором разбирался, боялся сделать лишнюю работу. В следующий раз нужно корректировать сразу, а то бывает, что я открою авторский экземпляр, и мне хочется начать переписывать абзац, сцену, главу... Нет предела совершенству, но меру знать надо. 

**_Среда_**

Страдал на собрании авторов и редакторов в издательстве. Прошлое я пропустил, потому что рукопись, но сейчас, увы, не отвертеться. Вообще, кто-то еще так делает — собирает в одном месте всех авторов и заставляет творческих личностей чувствовать себя дном. Что только главный не обсуждает: и продажи, и качество романов, и необходимость писать о чем-то новом. Меня-то традиционно хвалили, но не забыли в подробностях обсудить ситуацию с Ваном. Мальчишка сидел рядом, будто проглотил шест и пытался не отсвечивать. А я пытался не заснуть.

После мастодонты мира литературы подходили и давали советы, как поставить редактора на место. Как будто он уже не поставлен. Старые пердуны пытаются везде повлиять на молодых авторов. Мне говорили, что я пишу не о том, что литература не должна освещать такие темы, но продажи говорят, что их произведения даже печатать не стоит. Время стариков прошло. Подозреваю, что советы они раздают из желания поднасрать конкуренту. 

**_Четверг_**

А приз за лучшую фразу недели получает Ван: «Зажравшихся авторов нужно бить розгами, чтобы они знали, где их место».

Полностью поддерживаю! Я даже сам готов предложить свою кандидатуру в роли палача. А то развелось, понимаешь ли, бездарностей.

**_Пятница_**

Бухаю с Ифанем и Исином в каком-то занюханном баре. Эта неделя меня убила. Исин вспоминает о Дилрабе и пытается узнать, какие у нас отношения. Исключительно деловые — она меня пиарит, а я списываю с нее героиню. Ну, пока еще ничего не списываю, а она всего лишь рядовой сотрудник пиар-отдела. Но детали им знать не обязательно. Находясь в изрядном подпитии, зачем-то соглашаюсь сходить с голубками на свингер-вечеринку. Вернее, я притворюсь парнем Исина, а его будет там ждать Ифань, чтобы отжарить на глазах у толпы. Извращенцы. Там правило будет, что со своим партнером, с которым пришел, трахаться нельзя, а им острых ощущений хочется. Вы сколько знакомы, неделю? Или две? И уже острые ощущения? Кролики пидорасные. Зато мне наверняка тоже что-нибудь перепадет. Но сомневаюсь насчет безопасности авантюры, и это я не про венерические заболевания. Ифань слишком выделяется среди обычных людей, его не спасет даже маска на всю рожу. Меня не успокаивают их заверения, что вечеринка костюмированная. Как бы не поползли слухи.

**_Суббота_ **

Готовлюсь к свингер-вечеринке, гуглю материал, пытаюсь понять, как себя вести. Меня что-то пугает в этой затее. То ли большое количество мужчин за сорок, то ли опасность оказаться жопой на чьем-то члене. Страх сбивается желанием познать новые ощущения, да и из этого может выйти неплохой материал для книги. Для некоторых это может выглядеть, как узаконенная возможность изменять партнеру, но мне кажется, тут другое. Традиционно считается, что мужчина полигамен по своей сути, но я где-то читал, что это ошибочное мнение. Мужчины могут быть так же моногамны, как и женщины — полигамны. Все зависит от человека. Вообще интересная тема для исследования, я бы покопался еще. 

Звоню Сехуну, делюсь планами на вечер. Он меня поздравляет и пытается поскорее свернуть разговор. Слегка задевает его отношение. Да что там слегка, я горю от негодования. Твердо намерен выдрать на вечеринке несколько жоп, желательно разных. Это возмутительно! То, что он там в Корее сидит, дает ему право на меня наплевать? То есть, да, мы как бы расстались, но я обещал, что когда накоплю достаточно денег, куплю виллу на Гоа или где-то еще и позову его к себе жить. Мы будем наслаждаться райскими днями, по ночам я буду писать книги, которые принесут мне миллионы, а Сехун будет бездельничать. И тут ему наплевать, что я пойду трахать случайного человека? Это я еще про Исина не рассказывал.

А я полигамен или нет?

Надеваю кожаные штаны, купленные в студенческие годы. Безумно рад, что перестал носить белье, потому что без привычки было бы сложно влезть в этот ужас. Член никак не укладывается так, чтобы было удобно возбуждаться. Яйца как будто бы сжаты в тиски. Быстрее доехать, и поймать там кого-нибудь. А мне еще за Исином заезжать.

**_Воскресенье_**

Я сегодня прокрастинирую. Опять. Поэтому опишу предыдущий вечер и кусок ночи.

С трудом выбравшись из такси, я позволил Исину руководить операцией. Он напялил на меня черную полумаску с перьями, которая не очень меня скрывала. У него была такая же, только розовая. Замечательная парочка, я весь в черном, да еще в коже, роковой трахатель молодых жеребцов, а он — милая розовая фея-пидор. Он еще в майке в сеточку и облегающих джинсах. Мы похожи на двух извращенцев, так можно было приходить? Захотел домой.

В подвале (удивительно, правда) был приглушенный свет. На банкетном столе стояли легкие закуски и емкости с пуншем. Отлично, если не дадут, то можно упиться. Хотя в правилах посещения было написано, что в алкогольном опьянении не пускают. Ифань нашелся сразу — его не спасала белая маска Безликого из «Унесенных призраками». Исин сначала отвел меня взять пунш, потом мы под ручку отправились флиртовать с окружающими. Точнее, флиртовал мой розовый друг, а я излучал мужественную сексуальность. У них с Ифанем была какая-то игра, что они долго друг друга не замечали. Я уж было подумал, что мне куковать с Исином почти весь вечер и не видать мне ничьей сладкой попки. Кстати, об искомом, ни одного симпатичного юноши. Точнее, не так, просто ни одного юноши. Приуныл, задницы офисных клерков меня не возбуждают.

Пока все общались, но никто не начинал трахаться. Пары были самые разнообразные, но не уверен, что настоящих гетеросексуалов было в избытке. Скорее, геи с лесбиянками притворялись парочками, чтобы заполучить секс с кем нужно. Это что, я у Исина вместо лесбиянки? Были и одиночки, как Ифань, просто парочкам давалась скидка на вход.

Все как будто бы ждали какого-то сигнала. Первыми упали друг другу в объятия мои кролики. В буквальном смысле, они свалились на самый козырный диван, похожий на такой же из одного порнофильма. Маска Ифаню мешала, но он не рискнул открыть лицо. Я остался один, пытался не заржать и изображал заинтересованность. Мужчины за сорок вызывали у меня скуку. Их сальные улыбочки, попытки ущипнуть меня за зад. Обломайтесь, через кожаные штаны у вас ничего не выйдет.

Когда уже половина народа разбрелась по углам, я заметил Его. Нежное существо неопределенного пола, которое отказывало и мужчинам, и женщинам. Насколько я помнил правила, нельзя не проявлять сексуальную активность — даже если не нашел партнера, то дрочи на какую-нибудь пару. Несколько девушек уже так и делали, явно намереваясь втиснуться третьей. Мне тоже грозило изгнание, поэтому я постарался включить все свое обаяние, чтобы соблазнить Его. Надеюсь, что все же мальчика, а не плоскую девочку.

Чувствуя себя педофилом, знакомлюсь с Ним. Он представился как Чжоу Жуй, сказал, что трансгендер, и если меня не смущает наличие женских половых органов у мужчины, мы можем продолжить общение. Оторопел на мгновение, все же не каждый день встречаешь транса. Готов был проклясть писательские инстинкты, потому что я тут же начал заваливать его неудобными вопросами. Ничего не мог поделать, мне любопытно, может быть, пригодится потом когда-нибудь. Люблю интересных людей. Жуй был мил и любезен, терпел мою бестактность и отвечал, пусть не на все, но многое мне открыл. Захотел писать про трудности бытия трансгендера в Китае, но это слишком провокационная тема, сейчас будет трудно издать.

Мы заныкались куда-то в совсем незаметное место и долго болтали о его жизни, об операции и так далее. Но я-то пришел, чтобы потрахаться, он как бы тоже, но только с тем, кому не будет противно его тело. Я весь такой благородный, убедил Жуя в том, что он мужикастый мужик, полез целоваться и впал в ступор. Не из-за того, что знал, что у него в штанах вагина, а потому что понял, что я в принципе не хотел заниматься сексом. На вопрос Жуя, что со мной не так, я не мог ничего ответить. Ну не оправдываться же тем, что я обиделся на своего бывшего парня и хотел бы ему отомстить, но что-то внутри против. Сехун поднасрал, так поднасрал. Пришлось сказать, что есть один кореец, что Жуй тут не причем, а я вообще подставная пара для одного пидора. И рад был бы прыгнуть в пучину страсти, но вот стоит эта морда кирпичом перед глазами и мешает.

Проблема в том, что Жуй и Сехун не похожи. Почему меня не парил секс с Исином — так у них с Сехуном задницы одинаковые. И растяжка. А Жуй такой хрупкий, нежный, видно, что гормонотерапия слабо действует. А у Сехуна плечи как полтора меня.

Объяснил все и вызвался подрочить Жую, если тот не против. Усадил мальчика спиной к себе на колени, руки запустил под рубашку, трогал соски, а сам искал на ощупь шрам от мастэктомии. Нашел, пальцами так просто не определишь. Попытался снять с него рубашку, но Жуй категорически отказался. Ну ладно, если это что-то из их трансгендерных комплексов, то мой вердикт такой, что у него обычная мужская грудь, и если не искать специально, то не поймешь, что была операция. Да, я даже во время секса любопытный. Чертова писательская привычка.

В штаны к нему забираться было боязно. Не то чтобы я никогда не трогал женщин... Ладно, не трогал, сразу понял, что гей. В общем, в трусах меня ждал сюрприз в виде протеза. Резиновый член Жуя чуть не пробил меня на истерику, но я сдержался, я же толерантный. Одной рукой массируя клитор, другой грудь, я поймал себя на том, что мне нравится делать ему приятно, не собираясь требовать ничего взамен. Сексуальный альтруизм какой-то. Я пересадил Жуя в кресло так, чтобы ноги свисали с подлокотника, приспустил ему брюки, убеждая, что нас за шторой не видно, и лизнул его маленький член, выросший на гормонах. Я не пытался проникнуть внутрь, делал как будто бы минет, а Жуй стонал. Почувствовал моральное удовлетворение, когда он распластался по креслу как медуза. Мы поболтали еще, он предложил сделать мне минет, но я отказался. Он вскоре ушел на поиски новых приключений, а я понял, что ловить мне больше нечего.

Исина я нашел скачущим на Ифаневском члене. Кстати, не таком огромном, как я его представлял. Нагло потыкал Исина в плечо, сказал, что мне надоело и я ухожу. Ноль внимания на меня. Ну и ладно, не мои проблемы.

Ночью не мог никак заснуть, все думал о Сехуне и о том, как мы с ним встретились. Вот где романтика, драма и трагедия, вот где пишутся настоящие истории — в жизни, а не в головах писателей. Хочу его увидеть.

**_Понедельник_**

Почему неделя обязательно должна начинаться с понедельника? Почему не со вторника? Покажите мне того, кто любит понедельник!

Мне по-прежнему нужны деньги. Написать какой-нибудь рассказ в журнал? Но с малой прозой я завязал, как только окончил магистратуру, осознав, что рассказы и новеллы — не мое. Мне подайте что-нибудь монументальное. Простите, учитель Чон, я плохой ученик.

Неожиданно позвонил главный редактор и предложил провести мастер-класс по писательскому мастерству. Пять занятий, раз в неделю, оплата после каждого занятия.

Это ж насколько нужно провести эти занятия, что они обратились к самому неподходящему кандидату на роль учителя? Я учился в двух университетах, в Китае и в Корее, у меня куча практики, как в малой прозе, так и в большой. Но я понятия не имею, что рассказывать на таких занятиях. Теорию? Так ради нее стоит постараться поступить в университет. Свой личный опыт? Так на то он личный, что к другим не применим. К тому же, я наверняка загублю молодые таланты, обломаю им крылья и уничтожу стремление писать. Чисто из вредности, чтобы конкуренции было меньше.

Но я согласился. Деньги нужнее, а там разберемся.

**_Вторник_**

Вместо меня должен был преподавать учитель Сю, это его ежегодные мастер-классы, но у него была сложная операция, поэтому пришло срочно искать замену.

Стою перед этими детьми, говорю, как меня зовут, а половина первый раз слышит. Бывает, у меня всего-то две книги. Смотрю на них и думаю, какая индульгенция им нужна. Большинство приходящих на такие занятия — уже начинающие писатели, которые не знают, что делать со свалившимся на них счастьем. Кому-то нужно дать четкую инструкцию, как надо, кому-то разрешить писать, как ему вздумается. Кто-то ищет разрешенные темы, кто-то уверен, что сразу напишет гениальный роман. И все это видно по глазам. Надо было все-таки вспомнить азы и подготовиться.

Начинаю с того, что прошу не спрашивать меня о теории. Для этого есть университетские учебники, а мы здесь собрались больше для практики. Прошу задавать мне вопросы, которые их интересуют, посвятим первое занятие волнующим их темам.

«А как послать рукопись в издательство?» «А как долго роман печатают?» «Сколько денег можно требовать за первую книгу?»

И тому подобные.

Закатываю глаза. У нас есть определенная система, которая рассчитывает процент авторского гонорара, я не уточнял. Про издательское дело лучше спрашивать у редактора, а не у писателя, им так не кажется?

Рассказываю азы взаимодействия с издателем. Не хамить, не наглеть, прислушиваться к его указаниям, но не плясать под его дудку, уважать работу редактора и всегда благодарить за сотрудничество. Какие прекрасные правила, вот бы и я им следовал. Перевожу тему на то, что мы собрались здесь ради текстов, а не издания, поэтому хочу слышать вопросы касательно практики письма. Если кто-то в процессе наших занятий родит рассказ, или у кого уже готовые тексты есть, могу показать своему редактору без очереди. Мысленно прошу прощения, что не уточняю, какой мой редактор желторотый новичок.

Задают очень дельный вопрос про черновики. Отвечаю, что не нужно бояться написать ерунду. Все можно удалить и поправить. В идеале должен быть первый черновик, который можно с чистой совестью выбросить, второй черновик, который можно переписать, и рабочий текст, из которого выходит готовый вариант. Уточняю, что сам пишу сразу набело, потому что меня бесит переписывать по сто раз одно и то же.

Перехожу на тему перфекционизма. Перфекционизм — наш враг. Холеный, выверенный текст не вызывает у читателя никаких эмоций. Легче полюбить что-то несовершенное, чем скучный академический текст. И так же перфекционизм мешает нам начать писать. Страх чистого листа, первой строчки, это все из-за него. Я из-за этого очень сильно страдаю. Как минимум, стремление сделать все идеально заставляет меня стараться писать чисто сразу. Боюсь я черновиков, они мне делают больно. Но в процессе я всегда понимаю, к какому моменту мне стоит вернуться, чтобы его уточнить или переписать в соответствии с тем, куда ушел сюжет.

Продолжаю раздавать индульгенции. Говорю, что каждый пишет так, как он может. Кому-то нужен план, кто-то «проявляет пленку» по мере написания. Однако взять крепость наскоком не выйдет ни у кого, нужно плотно и усердно писать каждый день. По лицам вижу, как все расстраиваются. А вы что думали, все будет так легко?

Меня унесло в пространные рассуждения. Бедные ученики, простите, я слишком люблю попиздеть. Не удивлюсь, если большая часть на следующее занятие не придет.

После занятия ко мне подходит девушка, страшненькая, так еще и коротышка. Она представляется как Сюэцзин, достает из необъятного рюкзака кипу бумаги и протягивает мне. Это, оказывается, ее первый роман, а я же обещал пропихнуть их труды редактору. Ну, раз обещал, то сдам макулатуру Вану. Девчонка вытянула из меня обещание почитать и оценить, придется полистать.

**_Среда_**

Очень не хочется читать писанину Сюэцзин. Никогда первые романы не стоит выпускать в свет. Мой первый роман был на самом деле четвертым, просто предыдущие были дном. Это мне еще повезло, что после мастер-класса, который проводил Чжоуми для молодых авторов, я подсунул эту писанину ему. Он сделал годные замечания и заставил меня написать новый текст, который будет соответствовать понятию «качество». Спасибо ему за то, что вразумил.

Хотя сейчас я могу стать для девочки таким наставником. Чувство собственного величия проснулось и гонит меня читать.

Лучше бы я этого не делал. Выдержал первые пять страниц, дальше сил нет. Листаю, выхватываю несколько фраз из середины, ужасаюсь, иду дальше. Нда, бедные редакторы, которые видят подобную чушь каждый день. Сюэцзин пишет фэнтези в декорациях Средневековой Европы про ведьму, которая влюбилась в инквизитора. Унесите. Сожгите. Дайте моим глазам это развидеть. Причем по слогу, в принципе, нормально для новичка. Не хочется выколоть себе глаза. Но это, пожалуй, единственная положительная сторона. Завтра попробую еще осилить, но я даже не представляю, что буду ей на следующем занятии говорить.

**_Четверг_**

Неожиданно нашел годную фразу у Сюэцзин: «Голых женщин нужно держать в постели. Ну, на крайняк, под кроватью, пусть хоть пыль протрут». Совсем не в атмосфере, которую она хотела передать, но без контекста смотрится хорошо.

**_Пятница_**

Пришел на встречу с Ваном. Мы проверяем текст перед отправкой корректору и верстальщику. Редактор ведет себя как шелковый, какая прелесть. Подсовываю ему труд Сюэцзин. Он сначала отказывается брать, но я убеждаю его в том, что если он пропустит жемчужину и ее уведет другое издательство, то его по головке не погладят. Мне ни капельки не стыдно, что я вру, не одному же мне страдать.

Ифань вместо пьянки зовет постучать мячом на площадке. Я всегда за. Выходим ночью, как конспираторы, чтобы никакие папарацци не застали. На нашей любимой площадке в паре кварталов от моего дома уже бегает какой-то парень. К счастью, один, Ифань предлагает сыграть на троих. Когда мы подходим ближе, я узнаю Ван Цзяэра, будь он неладен. Ван в шоке, что я знаю Ифаня и что мы вместе играем в баскетбол. Да, я крутой, завидуйте мне. Играем немного лениво, в свое удовольствие. Через полчаса появляется Исин и присоединяется. И никакого гейства. Что-то я давно не слышал про гейскую санта-барбару, как там Та Блядь?

**_Суббота_**

Меня разбудила мать. Кто вообще встает в девять утра по субботам? Спросонья никак не мог отвязаться. Мои «угу» и «ага» ее не удовлетворяли. Стоило положить трубку, как телефон снова ожил.

Оживаю вместе с ним. На экране фотка голого Сехуна. Естественно, отвечаю, молясь, чтобы это не был случайный вызов.

Сехун спрашивает про свингер-клуб. Вечеринка была неделю назад, а до него дошло только сейчас? Рассказываю как есть, что там скучно, одни старперы, но с меня текли все лесбиянки. Он, как обычно, хмыкает на мои преувеличения.

— Я тебя не разбудил? — спрашивает Сехун.

— Вообще-то, это первое, что ты должен был спросить, — возмущаюсь я. — Но нет, до тебя еще было кому выдернуть меня из сна.

— Ничего, что я так без предупреждения звоню?

— Да все в порядке, звони когда хочешь. Что-то случилось? Или ты просто так?

— Не знаю, никак не могу выбросить из головы, что ты пытался спросить у меня разрешения заняться сексом.

— На тебя не похоже.

— Просто, мы же расстались. И тут ты звонишь, спрашиваешь, не буду ли я против. А что я могу сказать? Мои бывшие не должны после меня ни с кем трахаться?

— Я же обещал...

— Виллу на Мальдивах? Лухан, я всегда говорил, что это глупые мечты, никогда такого не случится. Да и я не смогу бездельничать, мне работа нужна.

— На Гоа, — поправляю я. — Это черновик мечты, ты можешь и работать. Переводить можно и удаленно.

— Нет, этого никогда не будет.

— Ты не веришь в мой писательский талант?

— Я не хочу такой жизни. Ленивой, скучной, бесполезной. Я не настолько сильно тебя любил, чтобы соглашаться, а сейчас так тем более.

Мне хочется треснуть телефоном об стену.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

— Не хочу, чтобы ты жил иллюзиями.

— Я писатель, у меня всегда будут иллюзии. Все, забудь о том, что я разрешал тебе переводить мои романы. Никогда не буду издаваться в Корее.

Отключаюсь и вырубаю телефон. Мне как будто бы в душу наплевали. Нет, ладно, он не хочет ленивой жизни, но почему нельзя было поискать компромисс? Сразу, как только я об этом заикнулся? Нет, он кивал, соглашался и подкармливал мои иллюзии.

Чувствую острое желание поделиться собственной гейской драмой, но у меня нет корзинки для нытья. Точнее, есть, но я ему так давно не писал.

Открываю почту, нахожу последнее сообщение от Минсока. Я тогда опять денег просил, все-таки помог ему бизнес открыть, и теперь могу получать проценты. Надо в конце словоизлияния попросить выслать мне накопившуюся сумму. Как я мог про этот источник дохода забыть?

Я же писатель, я не могу написать просто. Из меня льется поток метафор, сравнений и образов, пока описываю ситуацию. Перечитываю, удаляю все к чертям и оставляю только просьбу о деньгах. Нет, я найду другого слушателя. Много слушателей. Наша история с Сехуном достойна романа. Моя следующая книга будет о проблеме лгбт-сообщества в азиатском регионе. Плюс романтическая линия. Если издатель запретит печатать, то выложу в сеть и попытаюсь пропихнуть в Америку. Пора собирать материал.

**_Воскресенье_**

Рабу бросил парень. Ух ты, у нее, оказывается, был парень. В общем, она сейчас сидит в моей гостиной, мы глушим третью бутылку вина и перемываем ему косточки. Дилраба сбивчиво благодарит за то, что я такой внимательный и деликатный, не пытаюсь ее затащить в постель и все такое. Ляпаю, что я гей. Тут же начинаю жалеть. Не то чтобы я слишком сильно конспирировался, но я еще не успел узнать, как она относится к лгбт. Раба долго молчит, хоть бы сказала что-нибудь, пусть даже «фу, гей противный». Но она бормочет что-то в духе: «Так даже лучше». Пьем за мой выход из шкафа перед ней. Рассказываю о Сехуне и о желании написать о нас книгу. Дилраба умоляет не тянуть с этим, такую книгу давно ждали в Китае, поэтому стоит попытаться издать. Пусть компартия потом запрещает, но на эти темы стоит говорить. Пусть у таких девушек, как Раба, все будет хорошо!

**_Понедельник_**

Готовлюсь к мастер-классу. Составляю план, по которому буду трындеть, и выписываю ключевые слова, чтобы не уходить в далекие дебри. Искренне сочувствую тем, кто придет.

**_Вторник_**

Перед занятием меня ловит Ван и возвращает текст Сюэцзин вместе с письмом. Борюсь с желанием посмотреть, что он ей написал.

На мастер-класс пришла не половина группы, как я предполагал, а где-то две трети. Не хочу приводить здесь жалкие потуги построить лекцию. Сегодня мы говорим о персонажах. Задаю дома описать двух-трех знакомых, чтобы было интересно, и оставляю свою почту. Должен же я прочитать заранее, чтобы на следующем занятии их разобрать и на примере этих текстов показать, как должен строиться сюжет.

Сюэцзин подходит после мастер-класса. Вручаю ей письмо и жду реакции. Она долго вчитывается, вздыхает, а потом говорит, что отказали. Сдерживаю вздох облегчения, спрашиваю, какая причина. Сюэцзин дает почитать письмо. А Ван, оказывается, умеет писать отказы. Если говорить коротко и переводя на общечеловеческий язык, он говорит, что мир непроработан, персонажи картонные, сюжет банален, но сойдет. Полностью с ним согласен. Сюэцзин просит совета, и я не знаю, как выкрутиться. Кроме банального «тренируйся больше, читай книжки», ничего не могу сказать, ведь я не дочитал так ее роман. Слишком вырвиглазно. Но все же кроме банальностей выдаю такую мысль: редакторы очень занятые люди, они чаще всего не читают целиком. Если первые абзацы им нравятся, они читают начало, выхватывают куски из середины и спешат узнать итог. Так что для романа нужно хорошее начало, крепкую середину и ошеломительный конец. Ведь редактор — тот же читатель, его нужно завлечь. А если не завлечешь первого читателя, то публиковаться нет смысла. Хотя можно попытаться в другом издательстве, ведь редакторы тоже люди и им свойственно ошибаться. Чувствую себя самым умным.

**_Среда_**

От Минсока ни ответа, ни привета. Не хочет деньги давать? 

Только собираюсь посидеть в интернете, почитать форумы для лгбт, как в дверь звонят. Я никого не жду и понятия не имею, кому из моих знакомых понадобилось тревожить посреди недели. Мама приехала? Открываю дверь и визжу, как девчонка, прыгая на шею гостю.

— Я не для того приехал, чтобы пасть под твоей тушкой, — кряхтит Минсок.

— Я так давно тебя не видел, ты не представляешь, как я рад! Какими судьбами?

— Мы расширяемся, партнер.

Затаскиваю Минсока, его сумку и машу старенькой соседке, видевшей это безобразие. Показываю квартиру, он здесь не был ни разу, хотя знает адрес, делаю кофе на свой страх и риск. Мы с Ким Минсоком открыли на мои карманные деньги скромную кофейню в Сеуле. Он был идейным вдохновителем, директором, управляющим, бухгалтером и баристой, а я тупо спонсировал, пока родители обеспечивали баблом. Веселые студенческие годы, вернитесь обратно, я все прощу. После окончания магистратуры я вернулся в Китай, делать карьеру писателя, а Минсок продолжил кофейный бизнес и даже смог расшириться до пары кофеен. 

С удовольствием удовлетворяю его просьбу о ночлеге на пару дней. Это я так откладываю написание нового романа. Минсок приехал, чтобы разобраться, как открыть в Пекине кофейню под их брендом, и для этого ему нужен я. Моя маленькая сладкая Булочка боится страшных китайцев, какая прелесть. Чуть не давлюсь кофе, когда он предлагает владеть новым местом мне. Да я же все испорчу! Математика — не мое, у меня прибыль станет убылью моментально! Минсок успокаивает, что за меня все сделают люди, а мне останется только следить, чтобы прибыль не разворовывали, а пускали на нужды кафе. Утешил, я же ничего не пойму. Хотя, если эта кофейня пожизненно обеспечит меня литрами кофе, то почему бы и нет. Главное толковый персонал нанять. Есть у меня один знакомый официант...

**_Четверг_**

Ходим по моему району, ищем помещение под кофейню. Почему мы ходим вдвоем? Да потому что Минсок не знает китайского. Почти жалею о том, что соблазнился принять участие в бизнесе. 

Рядом с моей любимой кофейней был канцелярский магазин, куда я тоже захаживал. Обожаю блокноты. Но сейчас это место пустует и никак не появится новый арендатор. А Минсоку оно понравилось! Никакие убеждения, что два кафе рядом — это пиздец как плохо, не заставили его поменять решение. Да тут места на два стола и все! Кто сюда ходить будет? Тем более, когда рядом можно посидеть, пожрать, много свободного места, большие окна, светло и уютно. А там какая-то клетка. Для канцелярского подойдет, а для кофейни нет. Но Минсок что-то увидел, говорит, можно сосредоточиться на кофе с собой, необычных рецептах и атмосфере эксклюзивности. Ну ладно.

Перекусываем под крылом Исина. Минсок называет это исследованием рынка, а я хочу есть. Я люблю Булочку, он замечательный, но от критики в сторону кофейни мне поплохело. Это мое любимое место, здесь совпали все мои пожелания о цене, качестве и близости к дому. А еще тут со мной познакомился Исин. Сомнительное достижение, учитывая, что он быстро перепрыгнул на член Ифаня, но тем не менее. 

Исин просит познакомить его с Минсоком. Ага, разбежался, сейчас влюбишься в мою булочку, а мне потом бухать с Ифанем? Пытаюсь их представить друг другу, а Минсок сразу предлагает взять Исина к нам, раз мы знакомы. Не хочу переводить, чувствую, что добром не кончится. Они оба меня заставляют, и я отпускаю ситуацию. Я тут ни при чем, я переводчик, не надо мне претензий предъявлять.

Минсок с Исином ругаются из-за критики. Похоже, меня записывают в предатели. Теперь боязно сюда заглядывать, еще плюнут в кофе. 

**_Пятница_**

Убили второй день на поиски места, но Минсок не нашел ничего лучше бывшего канцелярского магазина. А мне понравилось целых три помещения, главный их плюс в том, что далеко от моего дома, а соответственно, от Исина. Боюсь, он может устраивать диверсии, так пылко он вчера отстаивал честь заведения.

А сейчас мы бухаем в маленьком баре на Наньлуогусяне. Хотел показать Минсоку что-то традиционное, но в то же время современное. Мы сидим за столиком, слушаем выступление и пока что потягиваем пиво. Очень громкая музыка, приходится кричать друг на друга. Пью какие-то коктейли, даже не замечая названий, хочу почувствовать легкость. Минсок за мной не отстает, но держится явно прямее меня. Читер.

На сценку выходит белый парень с гитарой и садится петь. Ух ты, я тоже так хочу! Вообще интересно, европеец тут просто так зашел музыку исполнить, или ему платят? В голову лезут ненужные вопросы, хочу уметь отключать писательское любопытство. Надо закинуться еще.

**_Суббота_**

Нихера не помню, чем закончился вчерашний день. Минсок ржет надо мной и варит какое-то зелье. Внезапно оно помогает от головной боли, спасибо ему за это. Он рассказывает, что я надрался до такой степени, что полез на сцену петь. Ну да, я умею петь, допускаю, что меня могло понести. Минсок добавляет, что мы в итоге пели дуетом, исполнили песни три, и нас снимали на телефоны. Начинаю очковать и ищу в интернете упоминания нашего бара. Ссылок на видео куча.

Вот теперь мне стыдно. Нет, пел я неплохо, но обниматься с Минсоком было лишнее. Это же может мама увидеть! Я даже не знаю, что ее расстроит раньше, что я гей или что я был бухой. Гей-алкоголик так точно в могилу отправит.

Спасите.

**_Воскресенье_**

Меня настигла гейская Санта-Барбара. Белый зверек писец подкрался незаметно. Та Блядь успешно затрахал мне мозг за две минуты, что я вынужден был провести на дружеской встрече с ним. И где бы, вы думали, мы сидели? Правильно, в кофейне рядом с моим домом, куда бы я мог пойти еще.

Тао трещит как заведенный, а я пропускаю половину слов мимо ушей. Так безопаснее для психического здоровья. Меня напрягает Исин, который нас не обслуживает, но вертится рядом. А я рассчитывал, что он еще обижен за четверг, поэтому не будет интересоваться мной. К счастью, Тао жалуется на хейтеров, на то, что с ним никто не считается и его не уважает. Ну что за человек, как ему правду говорить, если он обижается. И тут разговор переходит на Ифаня. Дайте мне ружье. Тао признается совсем тихо, что он скучает по Ледяному лоху. Я бы на его месте тоже скучал. Выдаю дежурное сочувствие, потому что ему без разницы, что ты говоришь, все равно отскочит и не застрянет в голове.

И тут подходит Исин. Где ружье?! Что у этого парня со слухом? Я за одним столиком с Тао еле расслышал. Исин объявляет, что спит с Ифанем. Констатирует факт, неизвестно ради чего. Всё, ружья не надо. Тао пучит глаза и хватает ртом воздух. Что вообще происходит? Зачем он это сказал? А если Тао начнет орать о своей гейской любви? 

Пидоры. Чтоб у вас импотенция наступила. Если они будут громко орать, то все посетители узнают, что они геи, и нашим актерам-музыкантам придет конец.

С размаху выливаю на Исина свой кофе и возмущаюсь уровнем сервиса. Под шумок вывожу Тао из кафе. Все, теперь я точно не смогу сюда приходить. Я ведь даже не заплатил.

В квартире Минсок получает культурный шок от двух орущих китайцев. Я никак не могу втолковать Этой Бляди, что ради него устроил скандал. Зачем я встал на его сторону, а не Исина? Мог же тогда избежать изнасилования мозгов.

Появляется Исин, и Минсок ловит шок уже от трех орущих китайцев. Кратко поясняю ему в чем суть Санта-Барбары. К счастью, на корейском этим пидоры не говорят. Исин, святая простота, пришел разобраться, чего это я психанул, а сталкивается с тем, что ждало бы его в кафе, если бы я не увел Тао.

Приезжает Ифань. Да вы издеваетесь? Зачем я с ними когда-то связался? Почему, в конце концов, в моей квартире?! Минсок жрет мои чипсы. Уже не ору, не пытаюсь быть рефери, сижу пишу дневник. Как итог: Тао обижен на всех и со мной не разговаривает. Исин обижен на Ифаня, деньги за неоплаченный обед принимать отказывается. Ифань хочет бухать со мной из-за них. Минсок ржет. А я лишился любимой кофейни, мой мозг на какое-то время освобожден от насильственного сношения, и я согласен открыть кафе в бывшем канцелярском магазине. Выгоняю Исина и Ифаня, не разговаривающих друг с другом, прошу Минсока дать мне указания. Я готов к просвещению.

Могу рассчитывать в этой жизни только на мою булочку! Он дает мне деньги, которые я просил, обещает приехать через две недели и начать работать, а с меня требуется выяснить, что нужно для открытия бизнеса. Понеслась.

**_Понедельник_**

Я устал. Хочу уехать в глухую деревню, чтобы никого не видеть, не быть на связи, работать в поле и дышать свежим воздухом. Но завтра мастер-класс, и к нему надо готовиться. Застрелите меня.

**_Вторник_**

Забыть о Хэллоуине невозможно, в каждом окне какая-то мистическая гадость стоит. Прихожу на мастер-класс в образе вурдалака. Бледная рожа, синяки под глазами — ну точно труп. Как раз будет, у кого свежей кровушки попить. Вообще, я прекрасно понимаю, что писатели, как и люди, все разные, и метод работы одного не подойдет другому. Поэтому меня всегда бесили гуру, которые утверждали что, допустим, только по методу «снежинки» можно написать годный роман. Сегодня мы говорим о сюжете, и я хотел обсудить несколько способов его построения но...

Я все еще ощущаю последствия гейской мелодрамы! Меня всю ночь доставали эти пидоры! Я не выспался, у меня мало материала, я злой. Так что буду развивать тезисы, что вдохновения нет, музы нет, полагаться на ожидание какой-либо идеи глупо, только суровый расчет, только формульная литература. А гениальные произведения пусть гении пишут, которых здесь нет. Я вредный, да.

**_Среда_**

Во всех современных романах у главной героини обязательно есть друг гей, причём с какой-то особенностью, будто мало его выделить только ориентацией. Интересно, где ходит мой скучный друг натурал?

**_Четверг_**

Ученики (слово-то какое страшное, будто я умудренный жизнью старец) понаприсылали свои опусы. Один другого краше. В основном читабельно, вижу два текста, написанные твердой рукой. Но некоторые фразы доставляют.

**_Пятница_**

Дважды за сегодня видел в метро рыдающих женщин. Где-то объявили фестиваль слез, а я не в курсе?

**_Суббота_**

Выходные сильного и независимого мужчины проходят в обнимку с котом и бутылкой пива.

**_Воскресенье_**

Ради игры в баскетбол прощаю Ифаня. Мы почти не разговариваем, но наш вечер скрашивает Ван. Это я его позвал, чтобы не чувствовать неловкости. Потихоньку начинаю проникаться теплыми чувствами к редактору. Главное, он уже не чудит и хорошо выполняет работу.

До дома меня подбрасывает Ифань. Он пытается заговорить, выразить какую-то мысль, но путается сам. Что он там хотел сказать — не знаю, но выяснять желания нет.

**_Понедельник_**

Когда у меня много свободного времени, я бегу социализироваться. Причем делаю это без меры. Меня очень быстро утомляет плотное общение с людьми, и в итоге я хочу скрыться в пещере и не вылезать. Но у меня скоро книга выходит, кстати, весной, а еще американский дебют, неизвестно когда. Мне нельзя отшельничать. И ограничить социализацию не получится — меня никто не спрашивает, хочу я или не хочу. То есть, да, я могу игнорировать Ту Блядь, Ифаня, Исина, но помимо них есть еще куча людей, которые связываются со мной в минуту резкой необходимости. Взять того же Минсока — приперся, чтобы бизнес расширять.

Я устал и несу чушь. Весь мой дневник — чушь. Я даже не уверен, что отдам его в итоге опубликовывать, тут столько разоблачений. Надо было раньше думать, когда начинал писать. Хотя, может, когда-то потом это будет уже не важно. Или сразу перевести на английский и издать в Америке? Нет, это будет явным плагиатом с Бегбедера, хотя у меня здесь не выдуманный герой, а я сам.

Я устал, поэтому меня несет много писать бессмысленного текста. Не нужна мне гейская санта-барбара, не нужны мне мальчики для секса, не нужна мне собственная безответная любовь. Бурные реакции в никуда выпивают силы, тогда как я мог бы направить их в написание текста. Но у меня еще не закончена подготовительная работа. А если не написать ни строчки в таком эмоциональном состоянии, то потом ничего не выйдет из-за опустошения и апатии, потребуется заново заряжаться, пить из людей кровь и препарировать девственниц.

Может, у меня маниакально-депрессивный психоз?

**_Вторник_**

Вместо запланированного... А что я там планировал? Да не важно. В общем, говорили о писательских тараканах, точнее о неврозах, психозах, зависти, кризисах, страхе чистого листа и прочей жуткой хрени, которая мешает жить. А у меня мания величия, кто готов меня переплюнуть, никто? Еще ревность любимых критиков к другим авторам, только мне они могут петь дифирамбы, остальные не достойны. Всякая мнительность, паранойя, слежка, самобичевание давят творчество, душат полет мысли и уничтожают хорошие идеи. Они думают, что раз я царь и бог в литературе, то не сомневаюсь в своих текстах. Ага, сейчас. Я потому царь и бог, что сомневаюсь в себе и выкорчевываю все недостатки. Стараюсь, по крайней мере. Нет пределу совершенства, но как я уже не раз говорил — перфекционизм зло, и шероховатый текст лучше зайдет читателю. Поэтому я вычищаю текст ровно до того момента, как мне не становится наплевать. Во-первых, в таком состоянии ничего хорошего не сделаешь. Во-вторых, это значит, что все, что было плохого, ты уже убрал.

А если кто-то нашел несоответствие в моих словах, то пускай идут в пень, у меня все в голове складывается.

**_Среда_**

Холодно. Сопли текут. Горло начинает саднить. Где купить кулер с горячей водой?

**_Четверг_**

Пишу на посадочном талоне, потому что больше негде. Звонил Минсок, рассказал, что у наших друзей любовные проблемы, и они сами решить их не смогут. Сорвался в Сеул, потому что Чанёль и Суён не должны расстаться, они идеальная пара, я не хочу разочаровываться в традиционных отношениях. Не больше, чем сейчас. Наши светлые дурачки совершают ошибку.

Вот представьте, как я люблю Чанёля и Суён вместе, что даже не задумался и сел в самолет. Я высоты боюсь! Я ради Сехуна не сорвусь полететь! 

Бумажка кончилась.

**_Пятница_**

Записываю, спустя несколько дней.

Я был никакущий в течение почти всего дня, толку от меня никакого не было, так еще и мешался бравым коммандос восстанавливать справедливость. Меня даже не смущало присутствие Сехуна. Ненавижу летать.

Чанёля я обожаю ровно настолько, чтобы воспевать его индивидуальность на расстоянии, а при личной встрече стебать по-черному. Ему нужно было родиться золотистым ретривером. Он, как большой ребенок, радуется каждому событию, каждому человеку.

Суён такая же. Она может производить впечатление роковой леди, крушащей сердца мужчин, но как выкинет какой-то фортель, так хочется сделать вид, что не знаешь ее. Они стоят друг друга, и когда вместе что-нибудь откалывают, то стыдно становится всем окружающим.

Они познакомились в боулинге, когда Чанёль промахнулся мимо своей дорожки и попал на дорожку Суён. Удивительно в этой ситуации то, что он выбил страйк. Сам видел! Чанёль плавно перетек к соседям, распушил хвост, принялся учить Суён бросать шар, и незаметно отбил ее у тогдашнего парня. Как в дораме. Они сразу нашли общий язык, сошлись характерами и зацепились душами. Я как будто бы наблюдал идеальную романтическую историю. Бравый рыцарь и его леди. Щенок и дрессировщица. Тупой и еще тупее.

Разругались они по-дебильному. Чанёль увидел, как Суён общалась с бывшим парнем, и взревновал. Теперь один дуется на тех, кто его никто не поддерживает, а вторая рыдает который день и никак не может собрать себя в руки и поставить идиота на место.

**_Суббота_**

Чанёль посылал всех, называл предателями. Расхотелось что-то делать для них. Суён еще никак не помогает, только сопли пускает. А еще ожил мой друг в штанах, просился наружу, к Сехуну. А я еще перестал носить трусы, помните.

И я не знаю, как записать, как передать всю гамму чувств, но я в таком шоке, что даже реагировать не могу. Писатель, называется. Мы с Сехуном потрахались. Это был грубый животный секс, как будто бы мы подростки. И все. И никаких разговоров, пояснений, что это было и так далее. Каюсь, первый бросился на него я. Сехун не возражал, и даже проявлял активное участие. Его попка явно по мне соскучилась. Но я не знаю, рад я или нет, потому что в голове все еще те обидные слова про иллюзии, его равнодушие и мои разрушенные фантазии. Ненавижу себя.

И да, моя простуда мистическим образом прошла.

**_Воскресенье_**

Мы с Сехуном организовали встречу слабого на мозги Чанёля и того парня, не помню, как зовут. В итоге получился мордобой, а мне, как обычно, было стыдно угадайте за кого. Но мы это сделали — Чанёль пополз просить прощения.

Избегал Сехуна весь день, хотя тот даже не проявлял заинтересованности во мне. Я вел себя хуже Той Бляди. Истеричка. К счастью, Минсок взялся за мое просвещение, и мы в ускоренном темпе разработали план по захвату кофейного бизнеса в Китае. Уже вечером я поплыву на пароме домой. Никаких самолетов.

**_Понедельник_**

Прибыл в Циндао. Опять страдаю от соплей. 

Из-за них вся прогулка по городу пошла насмарку. Стоило мне выйти на набережную, как ветер чуть не снес, поэтому я решил пойти поискать отель. Билет на поезд смог купить только на завтра. В итоге нашел приличный номер, и пока описывал прошедшие дни, наступил вечер. Спустился вниз, спросил у администратора, где местную еду можно поесть, и, получив адрес, отправился на подвиги. Обожрался.

**_Вторник_**

Прощай, Циндао, ты был хорош. Даже странно, что в таком милом городе родилась такая Блядь. Всего пять часов, и я в Пекине. Как хорошо жить на материке с железнодорожным сообщением. Я даже успею вечером на мастер-класс. Так, а что я собирался на нем делать?

**_Среда_**

Случайно увидел новую фотосессию Той Бляди для журнала. Я рыдаю. У меня истерика. Остановите планету, я сойду. Ладно, мохнатые ноги в коротких шортах, все мы немного обезьяны. Но оголять грудь, покрытую волосами? Что Ифань в нем нашел? Можно, я пошучу о том, что повышенная волосатость из-за избытка тестостерона? И при этом он трахает мозги всем подряд.

**_Четверг_**

Получил макет книги. Счастлив.

**_Пятница_**

Обычная пятница дома, с пивком, перед телевизором — бесценно. Еще бы Сяо Хуан не вредничал и пришел полежать на мне. Да, мне стыдно, что я тебя бросил одного. Прости, я больше так не буду, но у меня не было времени оформлять тебе визу. В следующий раз поедем вместе, я буду тебя фотографировать, и ты станешь интернет-звездой.

**_Суббота_**

Чем больше роюсь по форумам, чем больше нахожу людей, у которых хочу взять интервью, тем сильнее становится уверенность, что я пишу роман всей жизни. Одновременно страшно и волнительно. Страшно, что после него может не получиться написать ничего стоящего. А волнительно от предстоящей работы.

**_Воскресенье_**

Сижу, смотрю на подарок Той Бляди и понятия не имею, что с ним делать. Тао извинялся, непонятно за что, бутылкой дорогого ирландского виски «Райтерс Тирс». Спасибо, конечно, очень рад, буду заливать писательские слезы соответствующим вискарем, но что он натворил? Или это за прошлые косяки? А может, в качестве компенсации за использование меня в качестве жилетки? Странно.

**_Понедельник_**

Начинаю бегать по всяким инстанциям по инструкциям от Минсока. В любимой кофейне показываться боюсь, а пить кофе, сваренный мной, уже нет сил. 

**_Вторник_**

Оказывается, занятия кончились на прошлой неделе. А я приперся. Тогда зачем эти люди прислали мне свои тексты, надеются, что я стану их духовным наставником? Нет, спасибо, ищите дураков в другом месте.

**_Среда_**

Ненавижу бюрократию.

**_Четверг_**

А спонсор моего стресса — чиновники. Подай одну бумажку и получи еще десять, которые нужно перенаправить в другие отделы. 

Я кончился как человек.

**_Пятница_**

Столкнулся на улице с грустным Исином. Они с Ифанем таки порвали, но как я эту новость пропустил, неужели они сообразили, что мне жаловаться не стоит? Пидоры. Мне же любопытно. Ляпнул, что собираюсь открывать кофейню, тут же пожалел. А Исин заинтересовался, предложил помощь. Может, стоит взять его на работу?

**_Суббота_**

Мне пишет Сехун. Я не знаю, как реагировать, но пытаюсь отвечать нейтрально, чтобы не обиделся, но и не принял меня за дебила. После обсуждения, кто что сегодня ел, Сехун вдруг пишет, что скучает. Молчу, потому что не знаю, что отвечать. Он продолжает нести романтическую чушь, с которой у него вообще-то всегда были проблемы. И в конце присылает интимное фото. Пойду страдать в ванную и дрочить.

**_Воскресенье_**

Сехун серьезно намерен возобновить отношения. Как он себе это представляет, я тут, а он там? И почему вдруг чувства у него снова зажглись? Нужно было его трахнуть один раз, и все, уже мой навеки? Ничего не понимаю. 

И почему я не бегу, окрыленный, ему навстречу и не соглашаюсь снова быть парой? Что-то тут нечисто, пожалуй, не буду соглашаться прямо сейчас. И хотя сердце твердит, что все в порядке, мозг все же берет верх. Я повзрослел или разлюбил?

**_Понедельник_**

Раба советует обратиться к психологу. То ли у меня просто стресс, то ли какой-то невроз. А может, и вся депрессия. Но лично я не замечаю за собой желания самоубиться, так что отпадает. А вот ныть и страдать на публику желание зашкаливает. Где мой новый вискарь?

Вечером снова дрочу на свежие фото Сехуна. Чего он этим добивается? Я не против, может, хоть стресс вылечу оргазмами.

**_Вторник_**

Исин горит желанием помогать. Могу ли я доверять официанту из конкурирующего кафе? Он же горой стоял за заведение. Хотя, если он надеется на карьерный рост и из обслуги скакнуть в управление, то все логично. Но где Исин, а где логика? Вообще мне его помощь не помешает, он знает кофейную кухню изнутри, с поправкой на наши культурные особенности, с которыми Минсок мне не подскажет. 

Связываюсь с ним по видеосвязи, усадив рядом Исина. Разговариваем на корейском, так что он не понимает, что мы его обсуждаем. Минсок не видит ничего плохого в его кандидатуре на место администратора, поэтому мы теперь работаем вместе. Можно спихнуть часть бюрократических дел. 

После разговора Исин лезет обниматься и горестно вздыхать. Не понимаю, в чем дело, боюсь спросить, и тут вовремя звонок от Сехуна. Принимаю видеовызов, впервые за пару дней радуясь ему, но тут же жалею. Сехун голый, в белых чулках, развалился в компьютерном кресле, готовый дрочить мне на камеру. А у меня тут Исин. Предупреждать надо! Сехун исчезает с экрана и возвращается в халате. Исин, наивная душа, многословно извиняется, что не знал, что у меня планы на вечер, и что он заходил по работе. К счастью, Сехун говорит на китайском, а то вышло бы совсем неловко. Выгоняю Исина и потом пересказываю Сехуну без подробностей, как меня достали пидоры Ифань, Исин и Та Блядь. Болтаем еще немного и отключаемся, так и не приступив к интиму.

**_Среда_**

Цзяэр спрашивает, когда я планирую написать новую книгу. Идите все в жопу! Ничего не знаю, ничего не хочу, дайте мне подпись для получения аренды под кофейню.

**_Четверг_**

Осень кончилась. Дайте мне пистолет, я застрелюсь. Сехун едет ко мне.


	2. Зима

_\- Я пошел, мне надо закончить роман._

_\- Я тоже ухожу, - заметил я, - мне надо начать роман._

_Ф. Бегбедер_

**_Пятница_**

Я так рад видеть Сехуна. Сам от себя не ожидал. Но еще больше я рад видеть мою Булочку! Они прилетели вместе, Минсок поддержать с бизнесом, Сехун непонятно зачем. Вижу, как он прожигает меня взглядом, когда я мну Булочке бока. Простите, извините, мы братья навек.

Вечером сидим в баре, а потом пьяный Сехун отсасывает мне под столом. Если это не сумасшествие, тогда я не знаю, что происходит.

**_Суббота_**

Минсок не намерен помогать мне с делами, он оказывает моральную поддержку. Черт. Но дает денег на ремонт и обустройство помещения. Нужно найти мозговитого счетовода, чтобы не просрать бабло.

Ифань уже давно договорился, что мы сегодня сыграем, поэтому беру корейцев под ручки и тащу на баскетбольную площадку. Играем два на два, я с Сехуном против Ифаня с Минсоком. Удивительно, но они побеждают, несмотря на языковой барьер и рост Минсока. Чувствую себя униженным и оскорбленным, а ведь мы с Сехуном как бы пара и должны быть на одной волне. После игры мы едим в пафосной забегаловке, и я постоянно иронизирую на эту тему. Да, мне обидно проигрывать. Цепляюсь к Сехуну на корейском, чем повергаю Минсока в шок. Он не ожидал, что мы снова вместе.

Ифань внезапно спрашивает, как там Исин и не трахались ли мы опять. Никак не могу выбрать между «провалиться под землю» и «совершить жестокое убийство с расчленением». Сехун молча встает и выходит из ресторана. Бегу за ним, пытаюсь объяснить. Кричать на всю улицу о своей интимной жизни не комильфо, поэтому пытаюсь догнать, но после игры я, мягко говоря, труп, а Сехун всегда быстро бегал. Меня подбирает Ифань с Минсоком на машине, но Сехуна мы так и не догоняем. Я не боюсь, что он заблудится, не первый раз в Пекине, но меня бесит, что он опять не выслушал.

Высказываю Ифаню все, что думаю о его разговорах не к месту, интрижках и голубизне. Он со мной полностью согласен.

**_Воскресенье_**

Еле заснул ночью, Сехун так и не вернулся, мы с Минсоком не могли дозвониться, а потом абонент перестал быть в сети. Утром его тоже не было. Начал звонить по больницам, и Сехун тут же объявился. Наорал на него за безответственность, хлопнул дверью и ушел сам.

Мы кретины.

Минсок звонит, напоминает, что у него скоро рейс обратно, и мямлит, что Сехун хочет улететь с ним. Бегу назад, по пути вызваниваю Исина и сталкиваюсь с ним на пороге. Заставляю его рассказать все о его отношениях со мной, Ифанем и так далее. Учитывая, что Сехун немного в курсе их подвигов, я верю, что он поймет, что не так понял вчерашнюю фразу. Какая же у меня жизнь долбанутая. Сехун остается, но прощения просить не собирается. Ну хоть так.

**_Понедельник_**

Оказывается, Сехун психовал для вида, потому что он приехал ради переговоров с моим издательством. И обсуждать они будут не мои книги. И узнаю это постфактум, когда заканчиваю с экскурсией по издательству около стола Цзяэра. Ухожу к Дилрабе пить кофе. У них в пиар-отделе душевно, мягкие диванчики, пальмы, кактусы. Тихо жалуюсь ей на Сехуна. Раба все прекрасно понимает и предлагает придумать невинную месть. Кроме как посадить Сяо Хуана нассать ему в модные кроссовки, мне ничего в голову не приходит. Она же предлагает поехать мне сейчас домой и вернуться к работе над рукописью. Игнорировать его весь вечер, гениально. Одно плохо, трахаться хочется.

Пишу практически на следующий день, но не спал, значит, день не сменился.

Сначала было трудно настроиться на работу, тем более что мне еще нужно было открыть Сехуну дверь. Но потом меня затянуло в матчасть, и я почти пропустил его возвращение. Чертил схемы, строил сюжет, прописывал мотивации до самой ночи. Не помню, что в этот момент делал Сехун, но сейчас он спит полуголый на диване в гостиной, освещенный только экраном ноутбука.

Смотрю на него и думаю, что на расстоянии его любить было проще. Еще беда в том, что он почти не изменился, а у меня каждый день новый душевный переворот. И он думает обо мне как о том китайском студенте, приютившем его когда-то давно, а я уже не тот. Четыре года не такая большая разница в возрасте, но в итоге между нами пропасть. Я его не понимаю. Он и не пытается понять. Что с нами не так?

**_Вторник_**

Сехун пытается подсмотреть, что я пишу, а у меня открыт дневник. Закрываю экран грудью, там же такой компромат. Говорю, что веду дневник, и это личное. Он подозревает, что это все не просто так, пытается применить силу, мы в итоге падаем на ковролин и трахаемся.

Бдительность была потеряна, и Сехун уже читает, даже не озаботившись стереть сперму с бедер. Он не дочитывает до половины, я активно мешаю, но все же просит сменить ему имя. Ржу. Догадался-таки. Ну ничего, назову Классной Попкой, будет знать.

**_Среда_**

Меня настолько в понедельник захватила работа над рукописью, что не отпускает даже сейчас. Классная Попка свалил в издательство, дома только кот, красота.

**_Четверг_**

Мне написала какая-то девица, якобы ходившая на мастер-класс. Я как раз застопорился на логическом обосновании одного момента, поэтому благосклонно помог ей выправить ее логику. Заодно свою нить нашел.

Сехун сидит напротив меня на диване, тискает Сяо Хуана, стремящегося сбежать, и полыхает безмолвным негодованием. А я что? Я тут над новой книгой работаю, как будто он ни разу не видел. Или он из-за девицы? В общем, Сехун надеялся, что я буду прыгать вокруг него и развлекать? Не дождется.

Надо не забыть на следующей неделе забрать документы и внести взнос за аренду помещения. Кофе, жди меня.

**_Пятница_**

Достали эти елки! Происки проклятого капитализма! У нас Новый год вообще в феврале, а все туда же, пытаемся пронести чужие праздники в массы.

У меня просто настроение плохое, а так мне наплевать на елки.

**_Суббота_**

Сходили с Классной Попкой в корейский ресторан. Я специально заказал китайское блюдо. Пили алкоголь уже дома, Сехун разворотил мой запас бухла и намешал из всего, что было, вкусные коктейли. Может, стоило открывать бар и брать туда работать Сехуна?

**_Воскресенье_**

Тихим воскресным утром, с бодуна, не ожидая беды, я открыл дверь Исину, и понеслось. Мы с Классной Попкой были в кровати, почти голые, и были не готовы встречать гостей. Исин горит быть администратором, его уже уволили из кафе за непрофессиональное поведение на работе. Опять кому-то монетки подкладывал? В общем, ему хочется начать делать ремонт. Еле останавливаю, потому что аванс за аренду я вношу только завтра, и только тогда можно уже что-то переделывать. Исин все равно тащит меня на строительный рынок, а потом в мебельные и прочие магазины. Сехун, предатель, продолжает спать дома.

**_Понедельник_**

Бюрократический ад продолжается. Теперь надо получать всякие справки, лицензии, разрешения и нанимать людей. Закупаемся с Исином штукатуркой, побелкой и кирпичной плиткой. Не проще ли было нанять специалистов? Я никогда раньше ремонт не делал. Но Исин намерен сэкономить. Кажется, мы так больше потратим, потому что я плюну и вызову мастеров все переделывать.

**_Вторник_**

Сехун улетает в субботу, а мне не то что с ним побыть вместе некогда, а просто порефлексировать. Ремонт — дело серьезное.

**_Среда_**

Сбегаю в подсобку отдохнуть от ремонтных работ. Сейчас в зале работают две Классные Попки со следами моих ладоней на задницах. Не удержался, каюсь.

Сехун удивил, когда вызвался помочь. Чувствую себя виноватым, он-то отдыхать-тире-работать приехал, а у меня тут рабский труд. Роман о нас немного продвигается, несмотря на то, что я не хочу менять многие детали, но через силу переделываю, чтобы это было больше художественное произведение, чем автобиография. Но чем больше я копаюсь в этом дерьме, тем больше понимаю, какое я говно. Сехун золото, что выдержал почти два года житья вместе со мной. Я помню все наши ссоры, но никогда не задумывался, что видел он со стороны. Если я хочу видеть рядом с собой Сехуна, мне придется пересмотреть все стычки. А еще хорошо поговорить по душам. Но не в этот раз, а когда роман допишу, я тогда буду видеть все, как на ладони.

Исин забыл купить клей для плитки. Рабство на сегодня закончено.

**_Четверг_**

Я, конечно, самый внимательный на свете человек, но когда это у Сехуна появились такие шикарные плечи? Как будто специально отрастил для меня вешалку.

Черт, я писатель или нет, где моя наблюдательность? Срочно искать соединение с миром и впитывать окружающую среду!

Фраза недели: «Мой член ведет себя слишком подозрительно!»

**_Пятница_**

Я слишком стар, чтобы после изнурительного рабского труда хотеть трахаться. А Сехун хочет. Чертов сторонник ЗОЖ и качалок. Спаиваю его пивом напоследок.

**_Суббота_**

Можно мне порыдать? Хотя мне разрешения не нужно, дома рыдаю на широкой груди Сехуна, стеная, что он уже уезжает. Удобная грудь, хорошо слезы впитывает. В аэропорту сурово молчу, прячу глаза за темными очками, типа я мачо. На самом деле хочу опять пустить сопли, но я же мужик, мужики не плачут. Права на перевод моего дебютного романа они все-таки купили, так что когда-нибудь я приеду в Сеул с продвижением книги.

**_Воскресенье_**

Чжоуми прислал первые рецензии из Америки. Либо у меня плохо с английским, либо все плохо в принципе. Кажется, меня разбомбили. С одной стороны, да кто они такие, эти люди, о которых я ни разу не слышал. С другой, читателями легко манипулировать. Вот как с восьмым эпизодом Звездных Войн. Я то хочу сходить, то не хочу, а все отзывы левых чуваков из интернета. И ведь забуду про фильм, пока дождусь у нас.

**_Понедельник_**

В жопу все, буду бухать и думать о вечном.

R.I.P.

Я люблю твои песни.

**_Вторник_**

Хочу продолжать бухать, но уйти в запой мне никто не даст.

Оставляю ремонт на Исина и приглашенных рабочих. Сам провожу собеседование с персоналом. Я — босс, это что-то невероятное. Минсок мне прислал инструкции, как себя вести, на что обращать внимание, но все равно как-то не по себе. Потому что мы сидим в тесной подсобке и нюхаем строительную химию!

Нам нужен счетовод. Но брать первого попавшегося боюсь, вдруг воровать будет. Я не силен в подсчитывании денег, мне самому всегда не хватает. Попросить Минсока прислать кого-нибудь из Сеула? Он всяко лучше разбирается, как выбирать людей на работу.

Баристы все какие-то снобы. Нос воротят от нашего помещения, условий и зарплаты. Ну и катитесь. Найдем получше. И ведь находится получше — девушка заварила мне во френч-прессе такой кофе, что я могу его пить без сахара, не говоря о том, чтобы тюнинговать всякой пакостью. Руки не из жопы, надо брать. Зовут Сун Цянь, но можно просто Виктория. Класс. Английское имя на бейджике будет выигрышно смотреться. Когда найдем для нее сменщика, попрошу, чтобы он взял американский псевдоним.

**_Среда_**

Минсок просто чудо. Нашел у себя бухгалтера-управляющего, который знает китайский и готов переехать ради работы. Слава Будде, что есть такие отчаянные люди. Я даже согласен пустить пожить ко мне, пока квартиру не найдет.

**_Четверг_**

Я же говорил, что нужны профессиональные строители! Все сделали, даже мини-кухню довели до идеала. Можно начать бегать по следующим чиновникам. И все самому, все самому, какой кошмар.

**_Пятница_**

Ненавязчиво интересуюсь у Дилрабы, как продвигать кофейню. Она советует унылые листовки да спам в интернете. И какой из нее пиарщик? Пойду к дизайнерам, строить милые глазки, чтобы слепили мне листовку и напечатали.

**_Суббота_**

Покой мне только снился. Минсок требует открыться двадцать пятого. Благо все документы каким-то чудесным образом получены, даже от пожарных. Спасибо, мама и папа, что вы у меня есть.

Провожу первое собрание всего персонала. Итого у нас есть Исин, администратор-официант, Виктория, бариста, Ким Чунмён, счетовод, и я, писатель. У нас маленькое кафе, пока людей достаточно. Всего четыре стола, стойка баристы, и летом можно открытую веранду делать. В основном будем работать на вынос, пока без еды, ибо повара еще нет, но для покупных пирожных Исин поставщика нашел. Показываю концепт меню, который прислал Минсок. Кофе сплошь странный, но нашему заведению подходит, да и с соседями не перекликается. Плюс фруктовые чаи, классические китайские чаи, смузи, шмузи… Хотя обычные позиции тоже будем готовить, если попросят.

**_Воскресенье_**

Я спал часа два. Мы обкатываем оборудование, учим меню, которое доработала Виктория, а Дилраба красиво расписала. Мне ее еще кофеем угощать бесплатно целый месяц за эту работу. Я буду зазывать гостей, помогать с выбором, следить за столиками, Исин в первый день с Викторией за кофемашиной, Чунмён считает деньги в подсобке. Прости, мужик, что твой офис быстро устроили на месте склада швабр. Как-то мы не подумали об этом.

Мысли путаются. Хорошо кофе всегда под рукой я его видеть уже не могу зачем я только согласился открыть кофейню мама забери меня отсюда.

Стою на улице, всовываю людям листовки, бубню приглашение на открытие кофейни, пугаю всех дикой рожей. Лучше бы Исина послал, а сам пошел зал украшать.

**_Понедельник_**

Я думал, что мы будем уныло сидеть и делать сами себе кофе. Но нет, у нас аншлаг, Исин с Викторией зашиваются, так что им даже помогает Чунмён. Он, оказывается, шарит в приготовлении.

Люди странные. Нет, я всегда знал, что у нас очень любят разные кофейные напитки, но такие… Латте с кориандром и чем-то там еще. Я лично не понял, но чаще всего его заказывают. Странный кофе, взбитый вместе с молоком и сливками, а не по отдельности, да еще и с сиропами — первый раз такое извращение вижу. Латте «Соленая карамель», соленая карамель! Мне не хватает мема с «Карлом». Соленый кофе, вы только можете себе это переставить? Но лично меня больше всего убил Brew кофе со сливками. И не тем, что это кисляк, а тем, что мне понравилось!

Раба пришла с подружкой, они решили посидеть внутри, сладкого поесть. Такого сладкого, что аж соленого. Кто она такая, черт побери, почему ей понравился соленый кофе? Вызывайте экзорцистов, у нас, кажется, демон.

Чунмён подсчитывает выручку. Он доволен. Вместо того, чтобы закатить вечеринку, отправляю всех отдыхать. Завтра снова вкалывать.

**_Вторник_**

Привет, перекати-поле.

**_Среда_**

Временно или не очень переселяюсь с ноутбуком в кофейню. Так удобнее следить за ситуацией. Минсок обещает приехать в январе, а пока мы должны сами барахтаться. Утром забегает Цзяэр, консервативно берет холодный американо. Я бы уже заболел в такую погоду пить холодное. Дилраба заходит взять «Соленую карамель». Изыди, ведьма. По очереди наведываются официанты из соседнего кафе, говорят, у нас кофе ароматнее. Еще бы, Минсок лично связал нас с поставщиком. Исин обсуждает с Чунмёном идеи, как продвигать кофейню. Жить можно. Только найти еще одного баристу.

**_Четверг_**

Сегодня не пятница, но Тао позвал меня выпить. Я вроде как в кофейне не нужен, поэтому согласился. Если что, я с них просто прибыль собираю, а управлять должен Исин.

Мы в закрытой вип-комнате в каком-то клубе вдвоем. Тао рыдает навзрыд, объяснить ничего не может, но вряд ли это важно сказать вслух. Не знаю, что сказать. Сейчас набухаюсь и присоединюсь к нему, вместе будет душевнее рыдать. Да, мы мачо, альфа-самцы, но и нам нужно когда-то выпускать эмоции. Отдельная комната в клубе идеально подойдет.

**_Пятница_**

Я сейчас умру. Голова раскалывается. От кофе тошнит. В кофейню не пошел, но вроде я им не нужен. Славно.

Ифань зовет в бар, хочет что-то рассказать. Не сегодня, бро, только не сегодня.

**_Суббота_**

Виртуальный секс с Сехуном тоже секс.

Выбился из ритма, не могу сесть за роман, что-то отвлекает постоянно. Хотя, не что-то, а один конкретный временный жилец. Пока я к вечеру раскачиваюсь, Чунмён приходит из кафе и отчитывается по проделанной работе, потом мы пьем чай и ужинаем в забегаловке за углом, потом он ложится спать в гостиной, а мне в спальне не пишется.

**_Воскресенье_**

Выполз с утра в свое кафе. Как пафосно звучит, свое кафе. Не то чтобы я там срочно нужен, но еще один день прокрастинации в квартире меня убьет. Виктория напоминает о сменщике, Исин тут же обещает поспрашивать знакомых. Чунмён решает с Исином разные финансовые мелочи. Супер. Сижу, забившись в дальний угол, медитирую над кофе с пряностями и гипнотизирую белый лист. Заходит Дилраба, видит меня и подсаживается. Вот это минус, конечно, но после объяснений она все понимает и не настаивает на общении. Только спрашивает, буду ли я смотреть новогоднее шоу.

Что?

Новогоднее?

Как долго я спал и какой сегодня день? Надо было в дневнике даты писать.

Уже к обеду мои закрывают кафе и выгоняют на улицу. Из моего кафе! Ладно, пойду смотреть телевизор и разлагаться. Чунмён сваливает к Исину. Можно позвонить Сехуну.

**_Понедельник_**

Выползаю на улицу с трудом. Ноги сами несут меня в свою кофейню. Никак не могу привыкнуть. Чунмён и Исин занимают столик и мило болтают, пока Виктория возится за стойкой с каким-то пареньком. Так, первый вопрос, где ночевал Чунмён? И второй, что за перец, почему я не в курсе?

Ответ первый: у Исина. Ответ второй: Исин нашел второго баристу. А еще Исин предложил, и Чунмён одобрил продавать у нас «Яблоки в карамели». Класс, надо взять, а то в этом сезоне еще не ел. Разорю сам себя, если буду каждый день пить здесь кофе.

Все еще стоит вопрос с поваром и меню. Минсок предполагал, что у нас будет формат «кофе с собой», а с собой удобно предлагать всякие сэндвичи и булочки, но они же не заменят полноценный обед! В них нет смысла, только аппетит зря перебивать.

Пристаю к новенькому. Звать Чэнь Сюэдун, мой ровесник, но выше меня, зараза. Не люблю высоких людей. Уговариваю его взять американский псевдоним, чтобы не отставать от Виктории. Какая-то гармония в именах сотрудников должна быть. Только не как Исин, я ему предлагал, но он выбрал Lay, а это вообще не имя. Ладно бы еще значило что-то хорошее, но я посмотрел в словаре, сплошная жуть. Чэнь меня пугается, говорит, что будет зваться Чени и просит не выгонять сразу. Не такой я страшный, что ему тут про меня наговорили? Я же ничего плохого не сделал. Или сделал?

После закрытия веду всех в бар, праздновать сбор коллектива, ну и заодно помянуть прошедший календарный год. Виктория пьет пиво как не в себя, огненная дама. Был бы натуралом, позвал замуж. Чени выглядит как овечка в компании волков. Хотя нет, здесь есть баран Исин, так что их таких двое. Чени не пьет, я его дразню. Почему бы не выпить в хорошей компании? Кажется, довел человека, у него слезы в больших глазах. Ладно, я плохой, уговорили, но только после третьей кружки пива! А так я милашка, честное слово.

Чени постоянно за все извиняется, даже когда удачно пошутит. Что с ним не так? Пытаюсь до него докопаться, я же писатель, мне надо. Сразу не раскалывается, но он же теперь бариста, так что не отвертится.

**_Вторник_**

Сижу в своем углу, смотрю, как работает Чени. Это я так прокрастинирую. Он то и дело рискует налажать, но пока держится. Пытаю Исина, что он про меня наговорил. Тот честно выдал, что рассказал о том, как я на него вылил кофе ни за что. Дурак.

**_Среда_**

Как же холодно, даже любимый обогреватель не спасает.

**_Четверг_**

Ифань настойчиво хочет меня видеть. Не отказываю себе в удовольствии выпить за чужой счет. Сижу в какой-то мрачной забегаловке, играет джаз, дым от сигарет застилает глаза. Какое злачное место. Справа за столиком в нише сосутся два парня. За барной стойкой мужик гладит по коленке соседа. Стоп. Это что, гейский бар? Ифань совсем из ума выжил, а если его застукают?

Он приходит не один, а с новой пассией. И я даже не знаю, что мне делать: орать, бросаться мебелью или бежать из этой страны? Почему вокруг меня одни геи? Магнитная магия что ли? Как так получается? Я не пытаюсь стать частью лгбт-тусовки Китая, но они все равно пасутся рядом со мной.

Короче, пока я пытаюсь сообразить, как реагировать, Ифань представляет своего нового парня Чэнь Сюэдуна. То есть нашего Чени Чэня. В Пекине хотя бы один натурал остался?

Их свел Исин. Я даже не сомневался. Про меня они рассказали, потому что нужно было объяснить, как они сами познакомились. Чтоб у этого Исина нестояк был.

Чени все так же не пьет, я все так же стебусь над ним, Ифань не спешит его защищать. Здесь так много сортов пива, что я теряюсь и не знаю, что выбрать. Ифань потягивает что-то раскрученное, а мне приходится тыкать наугад в незнакомые названия, потому что спрашивать у официанта стыдно. Попадаю на темное пиво, грустнею, но после первого глотка моя душа уносится в рай. Почти не горькое, шоколадное и совсем не чувствуется алкоголя. Кажется, я чего-то не понимаю в пиве.

Тихо интересуюсь, а как же Тао, пока Чени идет нам за пивом. У Ифаня становятся такие грустные глаза, он бурчит что-то оправдательное, но мне не составляет труда прочитать, что он на самом деле думает. Любит на расстоянии, пытается заменить его кем попало. Додумываю, что любит он образ, созданный в своей голове, а не самого Тао, но не говорю вслух. Невозможно так долго не общаться и все еще испытывать чувства. Но это его жизнь, пусть ломает ее сам, я вмешиваться не собираюсь.

**_Пятница_**

Пытаюсь вытянуть из Сехуна, почему ему захотелось возобновить отношения. «Любовь живет три года», вообще-то. Надо все-таки прочитать этот роман, а то стыдно уже.

Так вот, Сехун. Он морозится и уходит от ответа. Вариант, что в нем вспыхнули чувства после того, как я побывал в Сеуле, не принимается. Там было все сумбурно и некрасиво. Мы снова ругаемся. Зря только полез. Пытаюсь тут же примириться, ну что мы как маленькие, но Сехун уперся лбом и не сдвигается. Вот ладно я, я писатель, у меня мозги набекрень, но он вроде взрослый человек, а слышать извинения не хочет.

Отключился первый со словами, что нам нужно остыть и подумать над тем, что произошло. Не знаю, будет ли Сехун думать, но мне нужна пауза в этой баталии. Раньше бы я психанул, разорался и «хлопнул дверью», но в процессе проработки сюжета я многое понял про своего персонажа, и что нельзя творить хрень на горячую голову. Нужно стараться быть благоразумнее. А еще разговаривать ртом. Хотя это не получается, если партнер ртом разговаривать не умеет.

**_Суббота_**

Просыпаюсь от жуткого звука. Оказалось — видеовызов. Почему я не выключил ноутбук? Что я вообще делал вчера? Какой сегодня день? Какой сегодня год?

Подползаю в экрану, включаю не глядя. Вопль Сехуна (о, это, оказывается, ему я должен быть благодарен за побудку) бьет по голове кувалдой. Больно. Похоже, я вчера набухался в говно. Осталось узнать, где и с кем.

А, так Сехун орет из-за моей новой прически. Черт, у меня новая прическа, дайте зеркало, что там случилось — розовый ирокез?

…

Мне нужно больше точек.

………………………………

Дреды. Дреды, мать вашу. Что я делал вчера?!

Сехун отошел от шока и ржет где-то вне кадра. Я все слышу! С ним сейчас разговаривать бесполезно, а мне нужно вылечиться от похмелья и вернуть память. Все равно спрашиваю, зачем звонил, но Сехун отправляет меня на квест и требует отчитаться, что таки произошло. Ладно, хороший план. А теперь найти рецепт антипохмельного супа.

Я наглая свинья, но еще и хитрая. Позвал Дилрабу, она мне все сварила, а я заодно узнал, не с ней ли я тусил. Не с ней, и она не в курсе, что я делал. Вообще, раз я дома очнулся, то, скорее всего, я надирался дома. Но мы с ней не нашли ни одной пустой бутылки. И весь мой скромный бар не уменьшился. Ладно, похоже, кто-то довел меня до дома.

Раба указывает на то, что ноутбук работал. Смотрим последние документы, не считая моего дневника, открывал ночью черновик романа и фотографии. Не успеваю помешать Рабе, она открывает фотки, а там Голый Сехун. Именно с большой буквы Голый. Потому что это эротическая фотосессия, которую он по приколу сделал. Пока Дилраба бегала в ванную «промывать глаза от попавшей в них красоты», пытаюсь понять, нахрена я пьяный рассматривал Сехуна. Не дрочил же, салфеток нет, белых разводов нет, да и под алкоголем я ленив, чтобы передергивать. Открываю черновик, последние абзацы — несвязные слова. А, похоже, я смотрел на Сехуна и рыдал. Странный я.

Раба уходит, расследую дальше. Что делал дома перед тем как отрубиться, это ясно. А что до этого? Проверяю мессенджеры, аккаунты в соцсетях, хештеги. В интернете про меня ничего нет, уже хорошо. Сообщений с призывом пойти гульнуть я никому не посылал, но я бы этот момент запомнил. А с какого момента у меня провал в памяти?

Последнее, что я помню, это как я пошел в кофейню после рефлексии по Сехуну. То есть не после, а во время, я рефлексировал постоянно. Кофе на ночь — это гениально. Там был Исин….

Все, мы бухали с Исином и Чунмёном. Они меня домой и оттащили. Пойду в кофейню пугать народ своим видом.

Мои дреды — это еще цветочки. Гениальная идея пойти к стилисту принадлежала Исину, да кто бы сомневался. Он вообще ничего не сделал, а страдали мы. Чунмён теперь — блондин. Ладно, должен признать, ему идет, но… Исин, зачем?

Чени варит кофе через смех. Мы не виноваты, это все один баран. С Чунмёном сидим вдвоем и страдаем. У него такое ошалевшее выражение лица, что мне впору выдирать себе дреды из-за собственной несостоятельности. А знаете, что? Исин с Чунмёном таки парочка! Вот похотливая овца, я, Ифань, теперь бедный кореец, который попал к нам, потому что не повезло. Но Чунмён, похоже, такой же отбитый, как и мы. Интересно, Минсок специально так подобрал, или случайно получилось?

Но главное, я знаю, чего пошел бухать. Во всем, как обычно, виноват Сехун.

**_Воскресенье_**

Окей, надо ли мыть дреды?

**_Понедельник_**

Я застрял с романом. Не пишется и все. Зря занимаю столик в кафе. Хотя, я тут единственный в заведении, но не суть.

Нечего страдать, я знаю, что мне поможет! Книги и тортики. Тортики под боком, книгу уже нашел, надеюсь, что я погружусь в нее и смогу выплыть из своего тупика.

**_Вторник_**

Сехун не звонит, но пишет. Ссоры мы в переписке не касаемся. Я жду увидеть его лицо, он чего ждет — не знаю. Его накрыло работой, поэтому я не настаиваю на немедленном продолжении.

**_Среда_**

Чунмён нашел повара. К счастью, это девушка, а то наш пидорский коллектив слишком себя палит. Зовут Эмбер, это реальное имя, по паспорту, она австралийка из Таиланда. Тьфу, в смысле, тайка из Австралии. Будет готовить горячие сэндвичи. А вообще, она студент по обмену, нужна непыльная подработка, но чтобы никто не знал. Никто и не узнает, когда этот дневник выйдет, уже все давно разойдутся, как в море корабли.

В пятницу пойдем отмечать пополнение коллектива.

**_Четверг_**

Эта Эмбер флиртует с Викторией! Я сразу подумал, что с ней что-то не то, уж больно на мальчика похожа была. Нет, ничего страшного в том, чтобы девушке выглядеть как пацан, нет. Внешний вид еще ничего не значит. Но Эмбер была подозрительной с самого начала!

Ладно, мы здесь сами все… Фишкой нашего кафе объявляю пидорский сервис! Не в том смысле, что плохой, а в том, что от пидоров. И я в их числе. Пишу Минсоку, пусть поржет, как я привлекаю нетрадиционных людей к себе.

**_Пятница_**

Мы тусуем в гейском баре. С нами еще Ифань, которого позвал Чени. Исин на танцполе прижимается к Чунмёну. Эмбер вертится вокруг Виктории. А я третий лишний. Какая досада. Настроение стремится в Марианскую впадину.

Ко мне подсаживается Виктория и напряженно смотрит, будто пытаясь начать разговор. Я немножко пьян, поэтому мое первое предположение не оправдывается:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поднял тебе зарплату, — говорю я, тыча в нее пальцем и покачиваясь, будто на ветру.

Она недоуменно хлопает глазами.

— О, нет, да как вы могли подумать о таком. Еще месяца не прошло с начала работы, рано просить. Вот через полгода уже можно.

— Тогда вынужден признаться, что я гей. И это тайна, так что никому, — прикладываю палец к губам. Похоже, мне нужно прекратить пить на сегодня. — С начальником тебе переспать не удастся, тут мы все такие.

— Это было очевидно, — фыркает Виктория. — Но я без претензий, мне же лучше. Хотя мой вопрос примерно в той же области. Мне кажется, Эмбер ко мне пристает.

Оборачиваюсь в поисках нашего повара. Она тревожит мою парочку управляющих пидоров, что-то рассказывая им.

— И?

— Что и? Я не лесбиянка, но мне неловко ей отказывать, все-таки работать вместе.

— Серьезно? В моем радужном окружении настоящая натуралка?

— Вы удивлены и разочарованы?

— Наоборот, обрадован. А то у меня уже паранойя развилась. Все-таки перебор лгбт-представителей на такой маленькой территории. Наше заведение рушит всю статистику. Так, а что не так с Эмбер?

— Пристает.

— Ах да. Да отшей ты ее, не бойся. Хотя стоп, ты права, у нас маленький коллектив, нужно дружить всем, так…

Задумываюсь так глубоко, что забываю, о чем думал, и ухожу в астрал. К нам подваливает Исин и нарушает мой дзен.

— Виктория, со мной сейчас Эмбер говорила. Она хочет с тобой познакомиться поближе.

— Нет, никаких поближе, я в лесбийских отношениях не заинтересована, я жениха ищу.

— О, пускай Исин и разруливает, — выдаю я. — Ты же администратор. Так разберись с персоналом.

Они смотрят на меня как на идиота.

— Это личное дело девушек, — бурчит Исин.

— А это выход. Учитель Чжан, будьте добры, скажите как-нибудь помягче, что я не настроена.

Исин уходит, на его место забираются Ифань с Чени и сосутся на глазах у нас с Викторией. Улетаю на танцпол, подальше от этих кретинов. Мои конвульсии сложно назвать танцем, но, какая музыка, такие и движения. Проколбасившись какое-то время, чувствую, что мне надо отлить. Выхожу из туалета в темный коридор и слышу сдавленные всхлипы. Авторское любопытство совместно с легким опьянением побеждают пофигизм, и я нахожу скрюченную в углу Эмбер.

— Эй, ты чего, это ты из-за Виктории плачешь что ли? — пугаюсь я, пытаясь найти платок или хотя бы салфетку. — Вот блин, кто бы мог подумать.

— Да все нормально, я из-за алкоголя становлюсь сентиментальной, — всхлипывает она и поднимается с пола.

— Тут уж такое дело, но Виктория не нашей ориентации, ничего не поделать. Но не все же будут из лгбт, согласись.

— Что? Причем здесь лгбт?

— Ну как же. Ей нравятся мальчики, тебе девочки, вы никогда не будете вместе, потому что сферы интересов не пересекаются.

Эмбер недоуменно смотрит. А потом она резко меняется в лице и даже как будто слезы высыхают, хотя это может быть мое воображение.

— Я хотела подружиться! У меня что, настолько плохой китайский, что непонятно слово «дружба»? Почему если у меня короткая стрижка и мешковатая одежда, это значит, что я лесбиянка?

— Ну нет. Но у меня паранойя, кажется, что все вокруг занимаются однополой любовью.

— Ну я би, на самом деле. Но это не так важно, потому что у меня нет романтических или сексуальных намерений к Цянь.

— Виктории, называй ее Виктория, а то я запутаюсь. Как с вами девушками все сложно.

— Это с вами мозги вкрутую свариваются, — возражает Эмбер. — Разговаривать не хотите, придумываете у себя в голове всякую чушь, опираетесь на свои домыслы и фантазии, и в итоге не объяснишь человеку, где он ошибся и почему все не так.

Рассеяно киваю, потому что она дело говорит.

— Не надо было просить учителя Чжана, чтобы он выступил посредником. Я-то приняла ее холодность за то, что она плохо понимает, что я говорю. А она подумала, что я хочу к ней в постель.

— Все так подумали, — хлопаю Эмбер по плечу в качестве утешения. — Ты очень активно на нее наседала.

— Привычка, что поделать, — вздыхает она. — Сама виновата, не первый раз так случается. И испорченный телефон к тому же. Как думаете, стоит сразу с Викторией поговорить и все выяснить или потом?

— Нет, не нужно на разборке работу устраиваться. В смысле на работе разборки. Иди сейчас и сама все проясни. Без Исина, Чунмёна и тем более без меня.

Да уж, разговоры через третьи уши ни к чему хорошему никогда не приводят. Будут девки знать, что не стоит полагаться на других в этих ситуациях. И я тоже. Особенно на Исина.

**_Суббота_**

Люблю, когда мама звонит утром и спрашивает про несуществующую невесту. Нет, не люблю.

**_Воскресенье_**

Наш первый взрослый разговор с Сехуном прошел не очень плодотворно, зато без криков. Пока разговаривали, пытался придумать, как натянуть открывшуюся мотивацию на персонажа из книги. Мне нужна сова и глобус для экспериментов.

Не хочу сюда ничего писать, это личное. Увидите в романе, когда напечатаю. То есть, если вам интересно, можете прочитать в моем романе, не знаю, как он будет называться, но, в общем, там.

**_Понедельник_**

Эмбер часто выходит из кухни, чтобы отдавать сэндвичи. И еще чаще помогает с кофемашиной. То есть в зале тусуется часто и, что удивительно, привлекает кучу девочек-школьниц. На дылду Чени приходят меньше посмотреть, чем на нее. Эка невидаль, девчонка с короткой стрижкой. Хотя, ей очень идут черные брюки и белая рубашка, не спорю. Был бы девочкой-школьницей — думал бы о запретной однополой любви к старшей сестре.

**_Вторник_**

Книга, которую я читаю, рушит все мои планы. Я затянут в повествование и не могу выбраться. Скорей бы конец, и меня отпустило.

**_Среда_**

Пытался быть полезным в кафе, а в итоге путался под ногами. Чунмён хорошо распределяет деньги, Исин внезапно чувствует, что нужно делать, чтобы продавать наш кофе, баристы умнички. А я что, а я писатель. Зато можно не думать о пропитании какое-то время.

**_Четверг_**

Книга выйдет двенадцатого апреля. Скажу Сехуну, что у меня готов для него подарок, но не скажу, какой.

Также в марте меня пригласили в Штаты, презентовать роман. Сгораю от нетерпения.

**_Пятница_**

Меня еле выгнали из кофейни, я попал в струю и никак не мог поставить точку в своих мыслях. В итоге все ушли, оставив меня с ключами. В итоге я просидел всю ночь в писательском запое и дождался открытия.

**_Суббота_**

Я дочитал книгу, и теперь страдаю отходняком. Кто же знал, что все окажется так плохо. Не в плане «это читать невозможно», а «за что так жестоко с персонажами». Весь настрой себе перебил, писать не хочется, а чем зачитать, не знаю.

**_Воскресенье_**

Играем с Ифанем в бильярд. Я не умею, но это меня не останавливает, потому что он тоже не умеет. Но мы пафосно фоткаемся для его вейбо, почему бы и нет. Давно мы просто вдвоем не ходили куда-то. Но у него фильмы, у меня книга, все честно.

**_Понедельник_**

Окей, как снять дреды и не остаться лысым?

**_Вторник_**

Ой, кажется, я пропустил Звездные Войны. Вот досада. Окей, последние сеансы еще есть или уже все?

**_Среда_**

Прокрастинирую.

**_Четверг_**

Дилраба советует завести блог для пиара. Это мне придется туда что-то писать и здесь пытаться выжать из болота что-то интересное? Спасибо, меня на два дневника не хватит. Если хотят, пусть сами пиарят от моего имени.

**_Пятница_**

Они завели блог от моего имени! Заниматься им будет Раба, уже лучше. Кстати, а не завести ли страничку на вейбо от лица кофейни?

Оказывается, Исин это уже сделал. Учитель Чжан, да вы просто монстр!

Задумался в магазине и затарился пивом как будто бы на вечеринку. Нет, я не алкоголик. Мне просто скучно. Сехун не звонит, на сообщения отвечает односложно. В кофейне не с кем поболтать, все при деле, а я типа книгу пишу. А может, написать Цзяэру? Задолбаю его романом, почему бы и нет. Тогда придираться и резать ничего не будет. Хотя, он может воспринять это так, что мне нужна его помощь, а это не так, мне выплеснуть лишние слова некуда.

**_Суббота_**

Купил перьевую ручку, учусь писать.

Нынешнее состояние напоминает мне начало сентября, когда я не знал, о чем писать в дневнике. Все-таки я очень скучный человек, когда творю. Ничего не вижу, никого не слышу. Там что-то у Тао с Ифанем происходит, тут Сехун что-то хочет, но прямо не говорит. Плюс общественные обязательства всякие. А я что? А я ничего, книжку пишу. Главный герой проявляет чудеса сострадания и долбоебизма одновременно. Его партнер капризничает и ведет себя как глупый ребенок. Все замечательно.

А перьевая ручка офигенная.

**_Воскресенье_**

Обедаю с Той Блядью. Тот то ли жалуется, то ли хвастается, что с ним снова связался Ифань, и они начали общаться заново. И это после скандала с Исином! А Ифань ведет себя как мудак. То он подкатывает к Тао, то делает вид, что ему все равно. Рассказываю про Чени Чэна. Нет, а что такого? Налицо две жертвы при одном обманщике.

Тао говорит, что он устал и хочет все прекратить. Его безответно-взаимная влюбленность становится токсичной и мешает во всех сферах жизни. Он даже отказывается от проектов, где заведомо точно будет Ифань. Никакой надежды нет у парня.

А Ифань о чем думает, интересно? Утолять жажду гейских отношений в непродолжительных связях? Вот сейчас не хочу вмешиваться в чужие отношения, но чувствую, что я единственная нить, через которую они могут во всем разобраться. Нужно только заставить и проконтролировать.

Ну и попкорн заодно пожевать, да.

**_Понедельник_**

Сделал селфи, как работаю над книгой в кофейне. Это Раба попросила для блога. Заодно двойной пиар.

**_Вторник_**

В загруженном расписании Тао нашлось окно, и он приехал в мое кафе. Как раз сегодня Чени работает. Не то чтобы я не выпросил у Исина поставить ему все смены на неделю…

Тао сразу садится ко мне, даже не взглянув на баристу. Сзади маячит Исин, и мне это что-то напоминает. Кажется, они друг друга узнали. Упс, забыл сказать. Тао отходит к стойке сделать заказ, а на соседний со мной стул падает Исин.

— А если они друг про друга узнают? — чуть ли не шипит он.

— Кто про кого? — делаю вид, что ничего не понимаю.

— Чени про Ифаня и Тао.

— А им всем есть о чем беспокоиться?

Тао ставит на стол кусок торта и мило здоровается с Исином. Так как посетителей нет, рассказываю, какие у нас тут дружеские гейские отношения друг с другом. Не забываю упомянуть, что Исин сначала переспал со мной, потом упрыгал к Ифаню, а затем украл нашего счетовода. Плюс пристроил сюда Чени. Хотелось позлить Исина, а не проинформировать Тао. Тот сдержанно улыбается и спрашивает у меня про книгу.

Если не знать характер наших отношений, то вопрос может показаться обыденным, но нет. Он так показывает, что не хочет ничего слышать об этом. Хозяин барин, мне нужно было лишь показать Тао Чени и чтобы об этом донесли Ифаню. Ставлю на Исина, хотя Чени может что-то знать, не отрицаю. Вообще он смотрит восторженными глазами на Тао и, когда приносит кофе, кланяется и благодарит за работу.

— Думаю, я смогу жить с этим, — шепчет Тао, когда я осушаю чашку после нудного монолога о романе.

— Это я еще не рассказал, кого планирую пропихнуть на главные роли в экранизации. А его точно экранизируют, такая конфетка, — шучу я, хотя понимаю, что он о своем.

— Лухан, ты когда-нибудь был готов отойти на шаг назад, чтобы не уничтожить то, что у тебя сейчас есть?

Вспоминаю все перипетии отношений с Сехуном, и вижу, что никогда так не делал. Теоретически готов сейчас отступиться, но на практике, к счастью, еще ничего не случалось.

— Я бы на твоем месте дал ему понять, что не нужно вмешиваться в мою жизнь, — отвечаю, а сам хочу спрятать голову в песок. — Но не уходить молча в игнор, а объяснить тет-а-тет, в чем причина.

— А если я не хочу признаваться?

— Максимально обойди острые углы. Он не будет докапываться, а молча скушает, что ему дадут. Обидится, но какая тебе разница, главное, чтобы держался на расстоянии.

— Спасибо.

Допиваем кофе и расходимся.

**_Среда_**

Вечером звонит Ифань и зовет выпить. Подозреваю, что знаю причину, но все же уточняю. Да, они с Тао разговаривали. Для Ифаня было шоком, что тот твердо и аргументированно попросил оставить его в покое. Горжусь им. Но абсолютно не горжусь Ифанем, который, кажется, не видит причин, по которым Тао его бросил.

Ну какой наглец? Предполагается, что Тао не знает о Чени, но это не отменяет того, что Ифань-то все знает, он же инициатор. Вываливаю на него обвинения, что он обманщик. Крутит роман с одним, набивается в друзья ко второму, хотя к этому второму у него безответно-взаимные чувства, которые эти два дебила признавать не хотят. Да, сердце не обманешь, но честь надо иметь или нет? Он унижает сам себя, не способный определить свои желания.

В общем, не иду я сегодня в бар.

**_Четверг_ **

Выпросил у Дилрабы пароль от блога, чтобы сделать репост нового клипа Тао. Он как-то мою страницу нашел и задолбал выпрашивать перепост. А смысл в нем, если у него больше подписчиков, чем у меня? А Раба похвалила, сказала, что я молодец и хороший пиарный ход придумал. Это не я, меня заставили.

**_Пятница_**

Я только что слышал наимерзейший подкат в этой жизни!

В кафе приперся Ифань, хотя на приглашения до этого всячески отнекивался, и начал флиртовать с Чени за стойкой. Тот с достоинством выдержал глупые домогательства и не уронил лицо. И не только лицо, но и посуду заодно. Тогда Ифань сменил тактику и обратился к Исину:

— У вас котокафе?

Исин оглядел помещение в поисках бродячей кошки, или хоть чего-нибудь, что могло подсказать Ифаню такой вывод.

— Тогда почему ваш бариста такой котик?

Вызывайте реанимацию, мне плохо! Даже Исина пробрало, а он тот еще любитель странных комплиментов. Чени, кажется, лежит за стойкой и не подает признаков жизни.

А знаете, что еще? На пороге кофейни толпятся фанатки этого кретина и не решаются зайти. А он тут флиртует!

Последней каплей тупого поведения Ифаня становится его решение подсесть ко мне. Ага, в баре не побухали, значит, можно доставать меня за кофе. У меня тут книга вообще-то и не до него совсем.

— Что ты рассказал Тао? — спрашивает он в лоб.

— Проори на всю улицу еще, дебил. Твои фанатки все слышат.

— Мне нужно с тобой это обсудить.

— Но не здесь же. И если я не хочу ничего обсуждать? Если я устал от ваших разборок? Если у меня свои отношения не продвигаются никуда из-за того, что все силы на окружающих уходят?

— Последний раз, Лу, и больше никаких разговоров об отношениях.

— Я все сказал. Если тебе нужны советчики, то не ко мне.

Ифань удивляет. После прошлого разговора я думал, что он ко мне с этим не полезет. Видимо, сильно хвост прижало. Сейчас он нежно разговаривает с Чени, чем приводит девиц на улице в восторг. Похотливый кобель. Заинтриговал меня, зараза, почему его кидает в диаметрально противоположные стороны. Буду терпеть, пока не лопну от любопытства.

**_Суббота_**

Насморк, уйди.

**_Воскресенье_**

Пару дней… Вру, пару недель назад Цзяэр попросил написать рецензию на первый роман молодого автора. Тоже его подопечный, первая самостоятельная работа их двоих. (Помним, что мой роман Цзяэр выпускал под моим чутким руководством, так что не считается). В общем, завтра дедлайн, а я только дочитал. Ну не до них мне было. Сижу, рожаю отзыв. Не знаю, что сказать, потому что просили особо не придираться, но и не врать. Критиковать всяко легче, а похвалить сложнее. И не в том плане, что нет хороших моментов, просто слащавый положительный отзыв звучит фальшиво. Буду страдать и находить равновесие.

**_Понедельник_**

Цзяэр потащил меня обедать. И заодно привел того молодого автора. Ну и…

Парнишка слишком молод, его лицо можно хорошо продать. Как там его, Цай Сюйкунь? Слишком много себе позволяет в присутствии старших. Цзяэр его обхаживает, будто он новое светило мировой литературы, но я-то знаю, я роман читал. Кстати, редактор уже должен был прочитать отзыв.

Чем-то этот Цай на меня похож, только в молодости. Я тогда тоже на всякие встречи одевался во все лучшее, рожу подкрашивал и вел себя как зазнавшийся мудак. Серьезно, даже не преувеличиваю. Я и сейчас зазнавшийся мудак, только без модных шмоток и макияжа. Стар стал для этого дерьма. Присматриваюсь к парню, уж больно призывно сексуальный, вдруг очередной мой брат по радуге. Но Цай слишком явно флиртует с официантками. Засранец.

Вижу Рабу и зову к нам. Хватаюсь за любую соломинку украсить обед чем-то хорошим. Цай распускает свой павлиний хвост и всячески пытается обратить на себя внимание. Вплоть до хвастовства первой книгой. И как я обожаю Дилрабу! Она, не отрываясь от еды, рассказывает, что к ним в пиар-отдел уже переслали мой отзыв, она прочла и поняла, что не ее книга. Цай резко обрывает флирт и сидит надутым индюком. А я что? Я ничего, написал все честно, и хвалил, и указал на необъективные минусы, не вписывающиеся в мой вкус. Не моя вина, что Рабе не заходят некоторые сюжетные повороты.

Мальчик не выдерживает и сбегает. Мы секунд пять молчим, а потом ржем. Цзяэр признается, что никак не мог придумать, как сбить его гонор. И решил, что общение со мной будет наилучшим вариантом. Цзяэр, правда, просчитался в том, что я все еще один из самых адекватных авторов, так что не мог бы поскандалить. Повезло, что Раба мимо проходила, спасла операцию.

**_Вторник_**

Отправили на конференцию писателей. Вечно мне в самый последний момент сообщают что-то важное. Не хочу никуда идти, мне холодно, голодно, меня там никто не любит.

Все-таки оказываюсь среди страшных писателей, готовых сожрать кого угодно за маленькую провинность. Мне еще навязали Цай Сюйкуня, мало мне было забот. Парень тихо меня ненавидит, но делает это молча. И еще ходит хвостиком, пока я ищу фуршет.

С докладами выступают мастодонты литературы, критики и издатели. Хочу спать, даже умудряюсь это делать с открытыми глазами. Оживляюсь, когда появляется Лю Цисинь. Обожаю его, скупаю все книги. Он рассказывает о тенденциях в научной фантастике, и я даже хочу попробовать себя в этом жанре. Цай умудряется заснуть, тыкаю его между ребер.

После окончания выступлений умудряюсь выловить Лю Цисиня и сфоткаться. Он, оказывается, про меня слышал, приятно. Ладно, не просто приятно, а гордость теперь зашкаливает. Потом меня останавливают знакомые из редакции, болтаем за жизнь и новые книги. Сталкиваюсь с любимыми критиками, обсуждаем мой роман. Цай все еще ходит по пятам, слушает нас и грустнеет с каждой минутой. Бедняжку никто не знает, он в лицо тоже никого не видел. Всему его учить надо, ведь не просто так его послали, а чтобы про книгу свою рассказывал. Если рядовой читатель пропустит роман, то хотя бы коллеги по цеху вспомнят, оценят, будут капать желчью, а при встрече нахваливать. Так и живем.

Ребенка застращали. Ему пообещали (с его взгляда даже пригрозили) несколько видных критиков, даже мой любимый Генри Лау, что присмотрятся к дебюту. Цай-то, оказывается, какая-то интернет звезда, у него много фанатов, которые книжку в сети уже прочитали и готовы купить издание. Мне бы таких фанатов.

После конференции привожу Цая в свою кофейню, отпаиваю сладким. Ему теперь страшно, что отзывы будут плохими, такими же, как мой. Говорит, в интернете его любят, готовы читать все, что он напишет, а когда с редактором правил текст, пришлось многое переделать, да и в моем отзыве есть указания на недочеты. Нестрелянный воробей, этот Цай. Даже жалко.

После его ухода Исин интересуется, не завел ли я любовника. Да, мальчик выглядит сладенько, но он явно по девочкам, тем более… Тем более, Исин не офигел думать, что я могу изменять Сехуну, когда у нас официальные отношения? Обижаюсь и гордо ухожу.

**_Среда_**

Пора или не пора искать подарки на Новый Год? Кто там у нас сейчас, Собака?

**_Четверг_**

Заболел, лежу с температурой.

**_Пятница_**

Все еще с температурой. Умираю. Страдаю весь видеоразговор с Сехуном. Тот даже не пожалел, козявка. Ему хорошо, он заразиться не может. И ладно бы всякую чушь болтали, так он у меня про мой роман спрашивал. Не тот, который сейчас выходит, а который дебютный. Работает, козлина, а я тут болею, между прочим.

**_Суббота_**

Шокирующие новости, заставившие меня вскочить с постели! Это катастрофа! Ифаня застукали выходящим из гейского бара в обнимку с Чени. Фотографии облетели весь интернет, их так просто не затереть, слухи ходят фантастические. До него не дозвониться, поэтому набираю Чени. Тот вообще не в курсе, что происходит. К счастью, его личность не установили. Могу надеяться, что так и не установят, мне не нужны гейские скандалы с моей кофейней.

**_Воскресенье_**

С боем дозваниваюсь до Ифаня. Он пока залег на дно. Сфотографировали их случайно, видимо, поджидали кого-то еще, или просто надеялись на любую знаменитость. Советую ему отмазываться, что в том баре он мог скрыться от оголтелых фанаток, чтобы просто отдохнуть.

Новости замять не удалось, отсутствие официальных комментариев подогревает интерес нетизенов. Ох, как бы он не потащил нас всех на дно своей выходкой.

Выползаю в кофейню. Я уже более-менее жив, но кашляю. Дома работать невозможно. А еще кто-то где-то раскопал про Чени, так что мне нужно контролировать ситуацию на месте.

К нам стоят в очередь фанатки Ифаня, чтобы плюнуть в лицо Чени. На их беду, сегодня работает Виктория. Зато кофе покупают.

**_Понедельник_**

Звонит Тао, спрашивает у меня, все ли в порядке у Ифаня. Хриплю и кашляю в трубку. Ничего не знаю, кроме того, что написано в интернете.

На Чени больно смотреть. У него такой пристыженный вид, будто он виноват, что кое-кто не умеет думать головой. Мы ему предлагали взять отгулы, но тот ни в какую. Появляется первый папарацци, пытается незаметно сфотографировать, не придумываю ничего лучше, как влезть перед камерой и разбрызгать сопли. То есть я предложил гостю сесть, я же вежливый хозяин. А получилось чихнуть, кашлянуть и испортить кадр. Горе-журналист ретируется, но фотографирует с улицы через стекло. Пропали мои славные тихие деньки. Надо написать Минсоку, что все плохо.

**_Вторник_**

Ну и где этот Ифань с опровержением?! Теперь пишут про мою кофейню, даже меня упоминают, как владельца и близкого друга этого кретина. Чуть ли не в сводники записали! Чени довели до срыва эти статьи, он даже хочет уволиться, благо Исин смог успокоить. Мне бы тоже валерьянка не помешала. И горячей воды побольше.

Приходит милая девушка, заказывает какой-то ужасный кофе с кучей сладкого топпинга. Ничего не предвещает беды. Когда Чени отдает ей стакан, она сует ему в лицо диктофон и спрашивает про Ифаня. Бросаюсь грудью защитить парня, вместе со мной на нее кидается Исин. Во мы даем. Отвожу журналистку за свой столик и даю обширный комментарий, как близкий друг и работодатель.

Нет, я не знал, что Ифань ходит по таким местам. Нет, не я познакомил Ифаня и Чени. Нет, ничего про их гомосексуальность не знаю, не видел, не допускал, и вообще, они не геи ни разу, вы что. У Чени девушка есть, тоже работает в моей кофейне…

С кухни вылетает Эмбер, и говорит, что она эта девушка. Я вообще думал подставить Викторию, но так тоже ничего. Журналистка уходит довольная, а я прошу Исина закрыться на сегодня.

**_Среда_**

Студия Ифаня наконец-то дала комментарий. Слава яйцам, их версия не расходится с моей.

А мы теперь популярны у девушек. Не знаю как, но эти фанаточки толкутся у стойки, сидят на свободных местах, даже покушаются на мой стол. Неужели надеются встретить Ифаня? То и дело слышу, как они его обсуждают, причем, чаще всего размер его достоинства. Не могу сохранять серьезное лицо, у него в штанах не так все шикарно, как они себе представляют. Хорошо, что Чени сегодня отдыхает, а то он бы тоже поржал.

А еще я забыл про День Святого Валентина, и на меня обиделись, угадайте кто? Не правильно, Исин.

Шучу.

Сехун.

Да пошло оно все в жопу.

**_Четверг_**

Страдаю у родителей, скорей бы праздники кончились.

**_Пятница_**

С Новым Годом!

**_Суббота_**

Предзаказы на мой роман зашкалили. Это что, черный пиар с Ифанем сработал? Спасибо ему.

**_Воскресенье_**

Пытаюсь достучаться до Сехуна. Чувствую, что он уже не дуется, но вредничает для проформы. Засранец. Что за детский сад? Какого черта он ждал признания в любви в конкретный день, когда я и так часто об этом говорю? Не постоянно, но напоминаю, что чувствую, чтобы не надоедало.

В жопу все, ухожу в онлайн-игры.

**_Понедельник_**

Уже вечер, а я не жрал весь день. Спать хочется. Доигрался, больше игры включать не буду.

**_Вторник_**

Звонит Цай Сюйкунь, молит о просвещении. Забыл, что сам дал ему номер. Приглашаю к себе, потому что все мои любимые бары еще закрыты, как и собственное кафе. Я же не изверг, не давать сотрудникам поехать на каникулах домой.

Котеночек хочет услышать тайное знание, как написать гениальный роман. Рыдаю в голос. Вспоминаю мастер-класс, прекращаю рыдать. Приходится объяснять, что и как. Бедный парень, сколько гонору было при первой встрече, и как он сдулся сейчас.

Вечером закрываю на последней странице книжку, про которую трубили пару лет назад, что это шедевр. На деле оказывается фигня фигней без смысла, только переделка классики под модные веяния. Печально.

**_Среда_**

Глянул первую серию с Тао и закрыл. Пора вспоминать навыки восхваления без знания того, за что нахваливать.

С Сехуном все еще не разговариваем. Точнее, я молчу, а он не пытается связаться. Перестал понимать, что происходит. Если это какая-то игра в кошки-мышки, то я пас, больше не буду. Это мешает творчеству, а творчеством я деньги зарабатываю, на секундочку. Если за мной какой-то косяк есть, то у меня уже идеи кончились, где проштрафился. Напрямую же сказать сложно. В общем, продолжаю ждать и бить себя по рукам, когда возникает желание позвонить Сехуну.

**_Четверг_**

О, творческий запой, привет, давно не виделись. Обожаю, когда обоснование и логика сходятся.

**_Пятница_**

Пока то да се, забыл, что у меня скоро поездка в Америку. Чем ближе дата, тем больше не хочу ехать.

**_Суббота_**

Кашляю, как я не знаю кто. К врачу идти страшно, у меня на носу Америка, а вдруг положат в больницу?

**_Воскресенье_**

Цзяэр обеспокоен моим состоянием. По его глазам видно, что он хочет отправить меня домой или к врачу, но у нас договор с американским издательством, который нарушить было бы фатально. Будем руководствоваться логикой «не труп, значит, можно отправить».

А то на труп нужно бумаги переоформлять.

**_Понедельник_**

Мне вернули загран с американской визой. На фотографии я свеж и бодр, нужно лечиться срочно, чтобы на таможне пропустили. Хотя, для белых мы все на одно лицо, как-нибудь проберусь.

В крайнем случае, полечу в Мексику и стану нелегальным мигрантом.

**_Вторник_**

Тао напрашивается в сопровождающие, и я не знаю, как отказать. Ифань тоже предлагает помощь, тем более что ему надо залечь на глубокое дно, и Лос-Анджелес ему кажется хорошим вариантом. Оба они думают про западное побережье, тогда как меня пригласили в Нью-Йорк. Борюсь с желанием позвать их обоих, ничего не сказать и посмотреть на немую сцену в аэропорту, но я не настолько изверг. Тем более что они вроде как со всем разобрались.

**_Среда_**

Меня знакомят с девушкой, которая полетит со мной. Гуань Сяотун, из отдела иностранной литературы, тот человек, который имеет связи в иностранных издательствах. Безумно рад, что буду путешествовать с профессионалом. Так и подмывает назвать ее СяоСяо, но это не вежливо на данном этапе знакомства. Я даже Рабу не называю СяоДи.


	3. Весна

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не бечено

_Издатели не читают книг: они их издают._

_Критики не читают книг: они их просматривают._

_Читатели не читают книг: они их покупают._

_Вывод: никто, кроме писателей, книг не читает._

_Ф. Бегбедер_

**_Четверг_**

Скорей бы мои мучения кончились.

**_Пятница_**

Закатываю прощальную вечеринку, как будто мне завтра на кладбище пора. На самом деле в понедельник, но пятница-то последняя! Мне всего лишь предстоит многочасовой перелет над океаном, подумаешь. Да я умру на взлете.

**_Суббота_**

Перед смертью мирюсь с Сехуном окончательно и бесповоротно, в приказном порядке. Он не выделывается и делает все, чтобы меня приободрить. Спасибо ему.

**_Воскресенье_**

Кажется, я в говно.

**_Понедельник_**

Восемь вечера. Я борюсь с желанием сбежать в туалет и оставить там внутренности. Меня тошнит, что не удивительно, потому что я напился. Но если бы я это не сделал, то тошнило бы из-за фобии. И еще я все равно кашляю, что никак не способствует усмирению живота. Рядом сидит Гуань Сяотун, и при ней показывать слабости не хочется. Я же мужик.

Прохожу таможню с зеленым лицом. Тут же сбегаю в туалет, я ко всему прочему столько воды выпил, что лезет наружу изо всех щелей. В зале ожидания Сяотун протягивает маленькие бутылочки с крепким алкоголем и предлагает распить на двоих. Она тоже побаивается, но не так как я. Но меня мутит от одного запаха алкоголя.

В самолет сажусь с пустым желудком.

**_Вторник_**

Записываю по прошествии нескольких дней, потому что мне совсем некогда было что-то писать. Но обо всем по порядку.

Я запутался в часовых поясах. По факту мы прилетели в Нью-Йорк в тот же понедельник, в который вылетели. Магия вне Хогвартса.

Правда, вышли из аэропорта Кэннеди мы только в первые минуты вторника…

Все тринадцать часов и двадцать минут меня трясло. Учитывая, что я практически не спал накануне, пил больше, чем жрал, да еще и догадался успокоительным накидаться, мое состояние было логичным результатом отключившихся из-за страха мозгов. Даже сейчас тошно вспоминать. Меня внутри всего скручивало, и при этом я как будто бы проглотил железный штырь, ноги отнимались, живот никак не решался взбунтоваться, заставляя меня стрессироваться еще больше. Ничего определенного, как я это ненавижу. И я один бодрствовал, пока весь самолет спал. С трудом читал книжку, хотя за тринадцать часов и двадцать минут можно было бы прочитать что-нибудь целиком. А еще не помню, что читал, никакие факты в голове не откладывались.

Так что в такси меня вырубило моментально, потом мою бездыханную тушку заносили в холл отеля и пытались убедить администратора, что я не труп. Шучу, я даже не помню момента, как оказался в номере.

Утром я был свеж и бодр (если только бледная рожа, свободный желудок и зверский аппетит считаются), а моя сопровождающая клевала носом. И еще не понятно, у кого больше сбились часовые пояса. Сначала нас повезли на обзорную экскурсию по городу. Где-то через полчаса я сдался и составил Сяотун компанию сражающихся со сном. А еще меня опять начало мутить. Но фотоаппарат из рук не выпускал, фотографировал почти вслепую, и эти пародии на современное искусство потом понравились почти всем. Делал вид, что так и было задумано, а не потому что у меня руки кривые.

После ланча отвезли в книжный магазин на презентацию. Я даже не знал, чем он известен, позор мне. Три этажа книг. Оставьте меня тут жить.

К моему удивлению людей собралось достаточно. Я поотвечал на вопросы (спасибо переводчику), подписал книги, пофотографировался с людьми, все чинно мирно, только некоторые девочки, собравшись кучками, хихикали. Что, пали жертвами моей мужественности, да?

Ночью спать не хотелось. Работать так же не хотелось. Читал книгу и даже дочитал, но опять не помню, о чем это было.

**_Среда_**

Сегодня обошлись без экскурсии, сразу начали со встречи, на этот раз в другом магазине в другом районе. Мне так стыдно, что я ничего не запомнил из поездки. Да, у меня уйма оправданий, начиная со стресса в самолете, заканчивая акклиматизацией, но ведь можно же было преодолеть это ради такого великого города?

Потом поплыли на частном катере к Статуе Свободы. Ничего себе сервис, неплохо ради меня потратились. Сяотун сказала, что было много внимания моему роману еще на этапе предзаказа, и издатель ожидает большие продажи.

Вечером отправились в Бостон.

**_Четверг_**

Так вот в чем дело! И Тао, и Ифань в своих буржуйских соцсетях (Твиттер и Инстаграм), писали о моей книге в разное время. Это у меня телефон словил свободные от файервола сети, и я пошел во все тяжкие. Нагуляюсь по незацензуренному интернету, будут знать.

В Бостоне меня привезли не в книжный магазин, а в университет, то ли на кафедру Востока, то ли на кафедру Литературы. Ну или все сразу: на кафедру Восточной литературы. Столько понимающих контекст людей в одном месте, я в восторге. Долго разговаривали с пожилой женщиной, хорошо говорящей на китайском, несмотря на то, что она латиноамериканка. Вообще, на улицах я видел мало азиатов, но на встречах китайских американцев полно. Стремятся к корням, бедненькие, но могут только на английском читать.

**_Пятница_**

А я говорил, что у меня продолжался кашель? Вот я докашлялся, наши американские друзья не выдержали, отвезли в больницу, а там меня тут же положили лечиться. У меня вроде была страховка, но это нисколько не радовало, потому что мой тур накрылся медным тазом. Врач сказал три дня ударной терапии, и меня отпустят.

**_Суббота_**

Привет, дорогой дневник. Плакали мои продажи, я тут застрял надолго, потому что врачи что-то нашли, но что — не говорят. Сбежать из этой тюрьмы нет возможности.

**_Воскресенье_**

Зарегистрировался в этих ваших инстаграмах и твиттерах, терроризирую знакомых. Мало мне вейбо было.

**_Понедельник_**

У меня кончилась страховка! Меня выпнули больного на улицу! Ладно, это был вопль радости, я возвращаюсь к работе, долечиваться буду дома. И диагноз все-таки сказали: остаточное воспаление легких. Подозреваю, что моя простуда спрогрессировала в эту гадость, но мне же неохота по врачам ходить. И тем не менее оно само как-то прошло, а сейчас увидели остатки бяки.

**_Вторник_**

Выписанные таблетки спасают хуже, чем обычный стакан горячей воды. К счастью, кулеры с водой стоят почти везде. Продолжаю двигаться по городам, на этот раз Чикаго. Если бы не срок визы, издатель попытался бы восполнить пропуски в другие дни, но увы.

Чикаго прекрасен, даже лучше, чем Нью-Йорк. От его возвышенной атмосферы поднимается вдохновение, в отличие от шумной толкучки Манхэттена. Ночью стучу по клавишам как заведенный. Кажется, я адаптировался к часам.

**_Среда_**

Американский издатель показал колонку бестселлеров в «Нью-Йорк Таймс», и там моя книга на пятой строчке в недельном рейтинге.

Подумать только, моя книга в «Нью-Йорк Таймс». Если так пойдет и дальше, то я могу доползти и до первого места, а там заметят европейские издатели, мой роман расползется по всему миру! Эх, жаль, напрямую через Китай это сложно сделать, все ориентируются на американский рынок.

**_Четверг_**

Ура, мы вернемся в те города, где меня не было! В ущерб экскурсиям и обедам в ресторанах, но если честно, меня уже тошнит от бургеров и стейков, хочу курицу в кисло-сладком соусе с ананасами. Сяотун выглядит расстроенной.

**_Пятница_**

Пролетели несколько городов практически мимо. А мне после больницы все мимо, не считая Чикаго. Североамериканские города на одно лицо, везде стеклянные высотки, деловой центр, пластиковый парк и так далее. Зато я ел корейскую лапшу быстрого приготовления. Счастлив.

**_Суббота_**

Скоро лететь обратно. Не хочу. Можно меня тут забыть, ну пожалуйста? Вот эта заправка вполне подойдет, я тихо вывались из машины — никто и не заметит.

**_Воскресенье_**

Возвращаемся в Нью-Йорк для финальной презентации. Еще больше народа пришло, откуда вас столько?

Нахожу вечером бар. Цены кусаются, не могу себе позволить даже пиво. И дело не в том, что меня жаба душит, а мне реально не хватает. Кажется, я куда-то не туда попал.

Бреду по улицам и не понимаю, где отель. Вроде бы запоминал дорогу, но что-то все незнакомое. Я даже не пьян, что обидно! Сворачиваю куда-то и попадаю в Пекин. Нет, серьезно, улицы как дома, даже вывески на китайском. Какое счастье. В первой попавшейся забегаловке покупаю и выпить и пожрать. Все такое родное, домашнее вкусное, я бы тут жить остался. Но нужно возвращаться, с утра самолет.

Оказывается, мой отель на краю Чайнатауна. Мне с радостью показывают дорогу. Правильно говорят, что все китайцы — братья.

**_Понедельник_**

Особо алкоголь не пил, зато наглотался успокоительного. В самолете вырубило моментально, проснулся на посадке. Надо запомнить название колес.

У нас девятичасовая пересадка в Сеуле. Ускользаю от Сяотун в город. Шесть утра, понедельник, самые пробки… Так, стоп, а какой сегодня день недели?

**_Вторник_**

Сегодня вторник. Шесть утра, пробки, я в электричке, спешу сделать Сехуну сюрприз. Хочу застать его дома, вдруг получится.

Трезвоню в дверь и уже теряю надежду, как мне под ноги бросается белый кудрявый комок. Сехун в мыле тащится по лестнице. Увидев меня, он роняет сумку с продуктами и тыкает меня в щеку. Да, да, я реальный, я не сдох в самолете.

Белого щенка зовут Виви, и Сехун его купил пару дней назад, потому что соскучился по мне. Как это мило, но каким образом собака может заменить меня? Мы с Сяо Хуаном негодуем. Разобрав покупки из пакета, Сехун прижимает меня к дверце холодильника и целует. Нажимаю на что-то спиной, и на меня сыпется лед. Отскакиваю, роняю Сехуна на стол, ложусь на него сверху. Тот стонет, что опаздывает на работу. Под ногами носится Виви и тявкает.

Хватаю кубик льда, стаскиваю с Сехуна штаны и беру в рот еще вялый член. Он наливается кровью в момент и опять с трудом помещается во рту. А я еще и лед беру, играя на контрастах от горячего языка и холодного кубика. Сехун в восторге и быстро кончает. Ага, не дрочил без меня, значит.

Выпроваживаю его на работу, а сам пользуюсь душем. Не одному же Сехуну кончать. Возвращаюсь в аэропорт очень сильно заранее и правильно делаю. Вернуться в транзитную зону — та еще морока, особенно учитывая, что билеты остались у Сяотун. Я дебил.

**_Среда_**

Сдался в больницу. Помимо каких-то таблеток прописали иглоукалывание. Я ёж. А делать минет со льдом было плохой идеей. 

**_Четверг_**

Лежу, скучаю, заперт до понедельника. Почитываю на вейбо фанатские рассказы по моим романам. Ну как почитываю, с боем ищу хоть что-то. Рисунков больше, что радует — не приходится разочаровываться в фанатах. Случайно натыкаюсь на рассказ, где Ифань шпилит Тао. Ну хоть где-то они вместе! И написано давно, еще до скандала. Вот ведь люди, зрят в корень.

**_Пятница_**

Цзяэр присылает фотографию, как редакция отмечает мой американский дебют в ресторане. Я тоже должен был там быть, но я в больнице.

**_Суббота_**

Скучно. И я снова ёж.

**_Воскресенье_**

Доктор, я уже не кашляю, честно-честно, можно мне домой сегодня?

**_Понедельник_**

Я свободен! Несусь в кафе, а то даже не зашел после прилета. Я ведь подарки всем купил.

У нас, оказывается, пополнение. Два новых бариста, так как клиентов стало больше, Исин говорит, что даже пришли постоянные посетители наших прямых конкурентов-соседей. В общем, парней зовут Цянь Чжэнхао и Чжу Синцзэ. Первый такой маленький, такой миленький, такая булочка с корицей, что я растекся лужицей, даже не успев представиться. Его очки как у Гарри Поттера добавляют плюс сто очков к милоте. И смущается он так сладко, не удивительно, что за моей спиной вздыхают девицы, ожидая, пока я сделаю заказ. Пофиг, какой там у него американский псевдоним, отныне и во веки веков в этом дневнике он будет зваться Плюшкой.

А Чжу Синцзэ наоборот, на первый взгляд отталкивает. Голова большая и какая-то инопланетная. Он мне даже напоминает редиску из фильма «Охота на монстров». Но его брутальность тоже нравится девушкам. Надеюсь, новенькие не геи.

Но самая большая неожиданность в том, что они поменяли дизайн. Меня всего-то две недели не было! Ну ладно, две с половиной. Кирпичную стену покрасили в белый, прибили деревянные полки, за баристами повесили задник с инфографикой про кофе, но самое главное то, что они везде разложили американское издание моего романа. Когда успели?! Я тут тащил через весь океан для каждого подписанную книжку, а они где-то успели раздобыть штук пятьдесят для украшения интерьера!

Исин сознается, что это Ифань помог. Спасибо ему, да. Фотографирую все безобразие и отправляю Дилрабе для блога.

**_Вторник_**

Неохота возвращаться к работе над текстом. Перечитываю уже написанное, кое-где правлю. Да, знаю, что нельзя так делать. Сначала черновик черновика, потом черновик, а потом редактура до чистовика, но я так не могу. Какой смысл сто раз переделывать одно и то же, если можно сразу сделать хорошо? Знали бы в редакции, как я работаю — ни за что бы не стали публиковать.

**_Среда_**

Виктория в паре с Чени удивительно слаженно работают, практически без слов. Исин каждые десять минут отходит в каморку Чунмёна и застревает там на все пятнадцать. Посетительницы фотографируют свой кофе на фоне моих книг. Интересно, они думают, что автор американец?

Это я так не хочу заниматься рукописью.

**_Четверг_**

Природа, ты пьяна, верни весну, забери свой снег.

**_Пятница_**

Мне абсолютно ничего не хочется писать в дневник. Выгорел.

**_Суббота_**

По видеосвязи больше разговариваю с Виви, чем с Сехуном. Это не специально, щенок пытается облизать вебку, если с ним не говорить. Мы с котом все равно не понимаем, зачем Сехуну щенок. 

**_Воскресенье_**

Пошутил, что продаю кафе. Исин упал в ноги, начал молить о помиловании. Хорошо, больше не буду шутить, раз они ничего не понимают.

А потом я пил кофе с соленой карамелью.

**_Понедельник_**

Сехун зовет отдохнуть на Чеджу, когда у меня кончится продвижение книги. Опять на пароме доплыву до Инчхона, а там пересяду на паром до острова. Я согласен, лишь бы не летать.

**_Вторник_**

Наверное, я слишком поздно отправляю подарок-сюрприз Сехуну, но я замотался и забегался. Надеюсь, эта сверхскоростная почта дойдет быстро. Дольше будет на таможне стоять.

**_Среда_**

Перечитал рукопись. Что за нудная муть? Еле удержался, чтобы не удалять. Кому бы сунуть почитать?

**_Четверг_**

Хочу повеситься от осознания, что мне придется кататься почти по всему Китаю целый месяц. И не так, что из одного города в следующий и так по цепочке, а каждый раз придется возвращаться в Пекин. Кто составлял график?

**_Пятница_**

Меня уговорили на коллективную пьянку. Будем спаивать Плюшечку и Редиску. А я что? Я ничего, я добрый хозяин, которому придется оплачивать счет. Однако, как нас много, целых восемь человек.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Плюшечка умеет пить, а Редиска после первого бокала — в ничто. Какой он миленький, так бы и затискал. Кажется, пора в дом престарелых, умиляюсь с двадцатилетки. Где мое инвалидное кресло, подать к дверям катафалк!

**_Суббота_**

Хорошо побузили, ничего не помню. Зато в телефоне все есть, а именно переписка с Сехуном. Мы не поссорились, но мне все равно стыдно. А ему весело.

**_Воскресенье_**

Хороший блог ведет вместо меня издательство. Аж захотелось подписаться.

Нахожусь в мандраже от скорого выхода книги. Посыпались профессиональные рецензии, но я прочитал только от Генри Лау. Он меня по-прежнему любит, остальное не важно.

**_Понедельник_**

Работаю аки раб на галерах, подписываю конвейером издания для рассылки и подарков.

**_Вторник_**

Ифань! Ифань объявился! Точнее вернулся из Лос-Анжелеса. Зовет выпить, а я что, а я снова рад его видеть.

**_Среда_**

Сехуну дошел подарок, но он клятвенно обещал открыть завтра.

**_Четверг_**

Должен чувствовать себя царем вселенной, но что-то не выходит. Сижу, трясусь на презентации, вокруг репортеры, преданные фанаты, рядом господин ~~рабовладелец~~ издатель. Вопросы какие-то с подвохами, вспышки, микрофон суют. Беда в том, что мне отшибло все мозги, ничего не могу внятно ответить. Это провал. Это определенно провал, меня погонят из издательства, не будут печатать роман всей моей жизни, придется становиться кофейным бароном и подминать под себя ресторанный бизнес Пекина.

Обед с издателем и партнерами тоже летит в тартарары. Разговаривать получается лучше, но аппетита нет. Обидно, стол заставлен едой, а в меня ни кусочка не лезет.

Сехун рад подарку, говорит часы сидят как влитые, и он уже начал читать мой роман. Жаль, нужно было предупредить, чтобы не открывал.

К вечеру приползаю в кафе. Меня засыпают конфетти, ставят тортик со свечкой, стайка юных дев ждут по стенке с книжками. Спонтанная раздача автографов больше удручает, я еще на презентации устал, у меня рука отваливается. Выдавливаю доброжелательную мину, стараюсь быть вежливым. Если уж книгой не насладятся, то хотя бы вспомнят красавчика автора хорошим словом.

На улице кто-то визжит, очередь превращается в толпу, перемешивается и выплевывает к моему столу Цай Сюйкуня с моим романом в руках. Глаза горят, руки трясутся. Сейчас ругаться будет, что его книжку я разнес, а сам писать не умею. Исин просит девушек купить по чашке кофе, если хотят стоять внутри. Ушлый какой.

К моему большому удивлению, СяоКунь выливает на меня волну восторга. Говорит, прочитал не отрываясь, как только купил. Это заняло у него чуть больше дня, так как предзаказ приехал раньше. Он даже в вейбо своем написал о великом мастере Лухане, советуя подписчикам прочитать новый роман. Учитывая, что наши с ним аудитории не сильно соприкасаются, боюсь, его фанатки купят книжки и забудут, а если не забудут, то будут плеваться. Ай ладно, главное, чтобы продавалось, у меня же не авторский гонорар, а проценты. Заслужил я доход или нет?

Эго не чешется никак. Ни восторг СяоКуня, ни девушки в очереди, которые все не убывают, ни даже новые положительные рецензии не вытаскивают меня со дна. Что за настроение, почему так? Где я споткнулся?

Уже за полночь Сехун меня проклинает, написав, что из-за моей книжки завтра на работу не встанет. На вопрос, что ему так понравилось, отвечает: все. Срываюсь, пишу, что он врет, что даже не читал, что все нравиться не может, и всякое такое. Получаю тираду о том, что моя заниженная самооценка его заколебала. Да не заниженная она! Я не знаю, что это такое вообще и как с этим бороться! Куда мне идти, чтобы помогли?!

**_Пятница_**

Автограф-сессия, но уже в другом месте, пока еще в Пекине. Сегодня со мной Дилраба и какой-то незнакомый мне мужик. Они занимаются организацией, с меня только улыбка и каракули на форзаце. Нет ничего проще.

Утягиваю Рабу попить кофе после мероприятия. Рассказываю о своем состоянии, что из-за этого поссорился с Сехуном в его день рождения. Я не знаю, что делать. Раба говорит, что мне нужен психолог, а то может стать совсем плохо. А пока предлагает извиниться перед Сехуном, свалить все на нервы и попросить не брать в голову. Легко сказать, трудно написать. Я там такой монолог выдал об искусстве литературы, и его придется обесценить. Ну ладно. Лишь бы закрыть хотя бы одну дыру в этой тонущей посудине.

Я прощен. Заодно Сехун посылает читать отрицательные рецензии, хотя намекает, что он с ними не согласен. Открываю, просматриваю. Мда, кто их читать учил? Смотрят в текст и ничего не видят. Да у Генри, облившего мой роман шоколадом и патокой, больше конструктивных замечаний, чем у этих гениев пера.

Ужин с людьми, занимавшимися изданием книги, проходит чуть лучше, чем весь день. Я, по крайней мере, ем, а то второй день голодаю. Отдел продаж доволен результатами. Книгам нужно больше времени на раскачку, сарафанное радио начинает работать не сразу, но старт был неплохим и количество проданных книг за второй день не сильно упало.

Наверное, магическая строчка, что автор попадал в список бестселлеров «Нью-Йорк Таймс» этому поспособствовала.

Кстати о США, дела у меня там неплохи, на шестой неделе книга сползла до десятой строчки, что крайне неплохо для молодого неизвестного китайского автора. Жаль не первое место, но хотя бы так.

**_Суббота_**

Звонит матушка, хвалит за новый роман. Но она так хвалит, как некоторые критики не критикуют. Я в принципе привычен к ее вечному недовольству, но она попала под это мерзкое настроение, поэтому я ищу глазами острые предметы и пытаюсь придумать, куда их выкинуть, чтобы не соблазняться. Сдерживаюсь, чтобы не начать защищаться, почти проваливаю миссию, и тут маман заводит старую шарманку про женитьбу. Громко спускаю пар, резко сворачиваю разговор, отмазываюсь, что мне нужно готовиться к промо-туру, кидаю трубку.

Звоню Сехуну по видео, предлагаю переодеться в девушку и познакомиться с родителями, чтобы они от меня отстали. Он ржет и бравирует, что хоть завтра готов вылететь. А я ведь серьезно. Хотя тупая идея, согласен. Наверное, стоит начать думать, где найти лесбиянку, которую тоже терроризируют родные, и договориться о фиктивном браке. Сехун обещает что-нибудь придумать.

**_Воскресенье_**

Собираюсь, мне завтра ехать в Тяньцзинь. Да, не самый дальний свет, вечером уже буду дома, но тем не менее. И вот в процессе мне звонит главвред, из-за чего я строю стену из кирпичей. А заодно придумываю тысячу и одно оправдание на все случаи жизни.

Кто-то на телевидении то ли книжку мою купил, то ли просто в интернете наткнулся, но про меня узнали тамошние редакторы и продюсеры и хотели бы пригласить на шоу. Дальше я плохо слушаю, мое ЧСВ верещит диким птеродактилем, и с трудом, но мне удается сохранить деловой тон и спросить, куда зовут. Название мне незнакомо, потому что я телек не смотрю, но ответ нужно было давать вотпрямщас. Главвред настаивает, что это хороший пиар, да я и сам понимаю. А что, рожа есть, я мужественный, болтать вроде умею, почему нет. Соглашаюсь и иду искать, на что я подписался.

… На спортивное шоу. Бегать, прыгать, скакать и играть в игры. Писателя. На спортивное шоу. Да я ничего тяжелее ручки в руках не держал! Шучу, я не настолько слабый, Ифаня в баскетбол переигрываю в трех играх из восьми. Просто… Ну я же писатель. Откуда эти телевизионщики про меня узнали, что додумались позвать на спортивное шоу?

**_Понедельник_**

Проспал. Прибежал в последний момент на вокзал, меня чуть не прибили. Со мной едет старенькая тетенька из издательства, мы даже не успели познакомиться. Попробую поспать, но тут ехать всего лишь сорок минут!

Я терпеть не могу, когда в день проходят две презентации. Ничего не успеваешь, мчишься куда-то, рука отваливается подписывать. Кажется, я к концу месяца накачаю бицуху. На одной руке. Челюсть сводит. Жрать хочу.

Едим в местном ресторане рыбу, очень дорого все выглядит, но я сметаю все не глядя. Было вкусно.

А потом с новыми силами тащусь на вторую презентацию и попадаю в рай. Слышали про Биньхай в Тянцзине? Ну вот и я слышал, облизывался на фотки, но съездить так и не собрался. Так вот, я там был, книжки подписывал. Скромненько так сидел, благоговел и внутренне пищал от восторга. Да, в центральном зале книг на полках нет, но сама конструкция, плавные линии, белый цвет – я как будто в будущее попал.

Дома нет сил даже перебрать пакет с подарками от читателей. Всегда после презентаций у меня гора всякой фигни, которую я не знаю, куда деть. Обычно это ручки, блокноты, еда, фанарты. Сегодня кроме всего прочего нахожу антистрессовый мячик. Кайф.

**_Вторник_**

Вредная тетка радует, что в конце месяца добавили еще одну встречу в Пекине, перенесли и уплотнили более дальние поездки, а еще каким-то образом впихнулись Гонконг и Макао. Офигеть. Вот что сила американского дебюта делает, без магической плашки «Нью-Йорк Таймс» мне бы не светило попасть туда в рамках промо-тура. Ага, им нафиг не нужен материковый писатель, а вот выбившийся заграницу: это всегда рады. А еще мне скоро должны позвонить с телевидения и договориться о съемках.

Едем в Циндао, надеюсь выспаться, тут долго ехать.

Хороший город, ветер насквозь продувает, сейчас опять простыну. Сначала едим в ресторане, потом я сижу перед толпой и улыбаюсь как умственно отсталый. Нет, ну а что? Я не выспался. Так что следить за ситуацией не успеваю. И обожрался знатно, все силы на переваривание уходят. Подписывал книги в огромном торговом центре с таким же огромным книжным магазином, настолько безликим, что и говорить нечего. 

**_Среда_**

Кто составлял мое ебаное расписание? Я уже после Циндао похож на зомби, что дальше будет?

О, Сиань! Хотя я и разбит в ничто, но не оценить твою красоту не могу. Всю красоту и историю мы проезжали мимо, я только из окна полюбоваться успел. Однако это не главное.

Книжный, где мы проводили встречу, это просто экстаз. Я чуть не кочнил, когда попал внутрь. Мне все слова кажутся банальными, когда пытаюсь описать. Мягкий теплый цвет, куча ламп, книги! Магазин такое весь китайский и в то же время европейский. Я не удержался, купил парочку, хотя мог в интернете дешевле найти и не тащить на своем горбу лишние килограммы.

В блоге, который ведет издательство от моего имени, с каждой презентации появляются фотографии. Какое грустное зрелище я собой являю.

**_Четверг_**

Сегодня встал чуть пораньше, потому что в Чжэнчжоу не так далеко ехать. Ну как недалеко, два-три часа, что уже лучше, чем шесть. Так замотался за пару дней, что не успеваю порефлексировать и заняться самоедством. С одной стороны хорошо — зачем на встречах с читателями показывать распсихованного писателя, с другой — оно как отложенный будильник, долбанет в самый неподходящий момент.

Опять подписывал в безликом магазине. Они специально подбирают через раз красоты? И почему я не посмотрел в интернете заранее места, где будут презентации? Только глянул на карту, и сразу стало плохо от расстояний. Пожалуй, и дальше буду жить в святом неведении, в какие места меня усадят. Да, безалаберно, но зато какие эмоции я получаю от сюрпризов. Зачем портить себе удовольствие?

**_Пятница_**

Кто почти проебал свой день рождения? Ну конечно же, я.

Хотя, даже если бы я хотел забыть об этой ужасной дате, мне бы не дали окружающие. Родители, родственники, подписчики, читатели, издатели, Исин… А он-то откуда узнал? Я вроде бы не палился. Стараюсь не дергаться от каждого дежурного «поздравляю». Благо я чуть более выспавшийся, чем обычно, поэтому не бросаюсь на людей.

Ифань зарезервировал меня на свободный выходной, типа поздравить и так далее. Остальным отказываю в аудиенции, может, на пару минут в кафе заскочу. А в Ифане я уверен, он не будет доставать меня с этим «знаменательным» днем. И почему-то мне кажется, что он вообще про дату забыл, по телефону даже дежурных фраз не сказал. Не знаю, то ли обижаться, то ли благодарить богов, что в стране есть хотя бы один человек, который не знает, когда у меня день рождения. Сам же этого всегда просил.

Матушка снова спрашивает про семью и внуков. Нужно не забыть все-таки поискать, как правильно в фиктивные браки вступать с целью скрыть ориентацию.

В Ухане сижу в большом магазине, как обычно стулья, столики, все дела, люди прямо на полу сидят, читают, но есть в нем что-то такое атмосферное. Наверное, количество читающих прямо здесь и сейчас. Приятное место.

**_Суббота_**

Едем на север. Сразу ощущаю, что становится холоднее, хотя казалось бы, я и так в Пекине. Шэньян такой же огромный высокий город, как и все остальные. Но книжный магазин…

Я опять влюбился! Деревянные полки, красные бархатные кресла, удобные столы, где можно посидеть почитать. Оставьте меня тут жить!

Забываю писать про еду, потому что не могу сказать ничего, кроме: «Вкусно!» Хотя, чем южнее, тем становится острее, но это и идиоту понятно, чего лишний раз говорить.

**_Воскресенье_**

Дополз до кафе, заявил, что после дня рождения поздравлять — это плохая примета, и гордо ушел в закат. Нет, не ушел. Я как сел в кресло, так и не встал. Не хочу больше двигаться.

Слушаю, как дела в кафе, узнаю, что Чени уволился, пока я гастролировал. Вот это поворот! Ну ладно, у Ифаня сегодня спрошу. Чует моя жопа, что тут опять гейская драма. Исин, к сожалению, не в курсе. На свободное место пока никого не нашли.

Ифань отводит меня в очередной скрытый от глаз притон с низкими потолками, сигаретным дымом в воздухе и душной тяжелой музыкой. Внимательно слежу за обстановкой, но, кажется, бар обычный, не гейский.

— Ты сейчас скажешь, что я сделал ужасную глупость, — без предисловий говорит Ифань.

— Обязательно, — киваю, — как только ты введешь меня в курс дела.

— Мы с Чени разошлись. После того скандала все пошло наперекосяк, появилась какая-то отчужденность и вообще…

— Ну не такая уж и глупость, — говорю, потягиваю пиво. — Раз вас это так напрягало.

— И я предложил Тао стать чуточку ближе, — заканчивает Ифань.

Давлюсь пивом и кашляю. Серьезно? После всего? После все этой ебаной драмы? Они там чем обкурились?

— Мне нужно было с кем-то обсудить, что у нас с Чени происходило, и тут Тао попался под руку. Ну, слово за слово, мы встретилися, потом оказались в отеле, и… И все случилось. После этого как-то грубо и бестактно было пытаться вернуть то, что было между мной и Чени.

— А мне позвонить не судьба?

— У тебя были писательские загоны, не хотел отвлекать.

А вот сейчас обидно было. Я бы все свои загоны загнал в самую жопу, лишь бы разрешить проблемы друзей. Мне же лучше, я не буду думать о своих тараканах.

— Знаешь, что я тебе по этому поводу скажу?

— Знаю.

— Скотина ты. Ты все так сложно завязал, что хрен ты все распутаешь так, чтобы никто не пострадал. Успокой меня, что у Чени все хорошо, и он уволился не потому что ты в этом виноват.

— Нет, ему знакомый предложил в бизнес вложиться в другом городе, а наш разрыв был только пинком в ту сторону, — качает головой Ифань. — И я весь этот узел развязал. С Тао мы все обговорили, у Чени нет ко мне претензий, так что будь спокоен.

— Ладно, а нахрена звал тогда, если не хочешь, чтобы я решал проблемы?

Я слегка уязвлен и обижен, что меня уведомили постфактум.

— Напиться, зачем еще мне нужен писатель?

А действительно, больше незачем. Ну, пусть он только попробует позвать меня играть в баскетбол, или пойти на какую вечеринку. Не ухожу из бара только потому, что платит Ифань.

**_Понедельник_**

Убейте меня кто-нибудь, пожалуйста. Пить накануне путешествия — это самая умная вещь, которую я когда-либо делал. Пьянка перед полетом в Америку не считается, там все было обосновано.

Обидно то, что презентация была в стильном красивом магазине с атмосферой колониальной Европы, а я страдал. Сидел в темных очках и почти не улыбался — слишком больно от шума и света.

Устроил маленький бунт, заявил, что раз у нас следующие города — почти все в провинции Цзянсу, то никуда я из Шанхая не уеду, сам сниму отель, если мне не хотят его предоставить, а сопровождающие пусть катаются туда-сюда. Да, я же в Шанхай приехал, я в начале дня не написал. В общем, я победил, но отель за свои деньги. Не важно, главное поскорее спать.

**_Вторник_**

Вставать не в пять утра — бесценно.

Из-за моего бунта издательству пришлось сдавать билеты и брать. Не знаю, это наказание для меня или просто других не было, но взяли самые долгие маршруты. А мне-то что, я так еще больше посплю. Почему не поработать в дороге или книжку почитать? Да эта вредная тетка меня так достала, что проще притвориться мертвым, в моем случае спящим, чтобы избежать назойливых разговоров. Пофиг, что пропускаю халявную лапшу, которую она заваривает, мое душевное спокойствие мне дороже.

Давайте повторим еще раз: «Оставьте меня тут жить!». Нет, серьезно, один магазин краше другого. В одном из сетевых книжных Сучжоу есть самая настоящая радуга, если кто не знал. То есть чуваки заморочились и сделали не безликий аэродром с полками, а классное арт-пространство, в котором просто приятно находиться. Чем-то напоминает библиотеку в Тянцзине, только с цветом. Со стен на потолок перетекают сетчатые волны, создавая радужный градиент. Кайф.

Вопрос от читателя: «А правда, что герой А и героиня Б на самом деле только играют любовь, а за кадром герой А имеет отношения с героем В?» Хреновы шипперы, да не делал я там гейских намеков, что они только не выдумывают. Если бы я и впихивал какие-нибудь однополые отношения, то никогда бы не делал их с главными персонажами, плюс сублимировал свои влажные фантазии. На гейский роман, что я пишу сейчас, это не распространяется.

У меня есть свободное время! Гуляю по Шанхаю недалеко от отеля, пока ноги позволяют. А все-таки красиво. Меня преследует дурацкое возвышенное настроение. Захожу в какое-то кафе, беру кофе, списываюсь с Сехуном. Тот неожиданно заводит разговор про фиктивные браки, и что он поспрашивал у шарящих знакомых. Оказывается, можно зарегистрироваться в приложении типа «Тиндера» и найти жаждущую выскочить замуж лесбиянку. Благословляю его заняться этим на досуге, а потом предоставить мне список кандидаток. Нет, я бы и сам мог, но сейчас у меня тур, а потом забуду. Знаю я себя.

**_Среда_**

Мне кажется, или в Ханчжоу много воды? Красиво так-то. Наверное, когда зажигаются огни, еще лучше. Упрашиваю оставить меня одного после презентации, я потом доберусь своим ходом.

Нет, знаете, я устал восхищаться. Снова дизайнерский книжный с разными зонами, концепциями и философией. Скучаю по скучным сетевикам. Хотя этот конкретный магазин мне не нравится, потому что слишком перемудрили с геометрией. Голова слегка кружится.

Тут есть Эйфелева башня! Как много я не знаю о собственной стране, даже стыдно. Живу в своей столице, нигде не бываю. Нужно исправляться. Но не раньше, чем через полгода. У меня слишком большая нагрузка, скоро от поездов будет тошнить так же, как от самолетов.

Сижу в парке на берегу озера. Красота. Тишина. Покой.

**_Четверг_**

Ладно, Нанкин становится лидером забега по классным книжным Китая. Они сделали магазин в подземной парковке. Здесь нет какого-то хитрого дизайна, все лаконично, но так душевно. Пилюля простоты после Ханчжоу.

Запах, который меня постоянно преследовал в Шанхае, оказывается, идет от тофу. Ничего так, есть можно.

Идем морально обогащаться на мемориал Нанкинской резни. Давящая атмосфера, заставляет прочувствовать важность наших жизней здесь и сейчас. От братской могилы душа стынет с жилах.

Возвращаемся в Пекин, чтобы завтра с утра поехать опять на север.

**_Пятница_**

В Чанчуне мы сначала заселяемся в отель, потом как обычно вкусно едим и проводим презентацию в простом, стандартном книжном. Скукота одним словом.

**_Суббота_**

Харбин какой-то странный город. Тусклый, серый, совсем не похож на привычные города. Я не говорю, что у нас сплошь цвета и радуга, но дома здесь какие-то унылые. Еще меня пугали, что тут русские по улицам ходят и выгуливают медведей на поводках. Враки. Русские есть, но выгуливают не медведей, а ужасные огромные тюки, набитые хламом с рынков. Странные люди, есть же интернет.

Пока есть время, гуляем непонятно где и набредаем на совсем другой ансамбль архитектуры. Мама, я в Европе. И прямо по центру площади стоит вычурное здание с крестами, которое ломает весь вид. Кто его сюда воткнул?

Книжный оказывается недалеко, и он совсем не примечательный.

Вообще здесь холодно, боюсь простыну. И еда какая-то странная. Вроде бы все на месте, продукты, специи, цвета, даже мягкость, к которой я привык, но как будто все это сглажено совсем в плоский вкус. У меня культурный шок.

Вечером садимся на ночной поезд до Пекина. Ура, выходные!

**_Воскресенье_**

Отсыпаюсь и ничего не делаю.

**_Понедельник_**

Продолжаю ничего не делать. Но в холодильнике шаром покати, а Сяо Хуан возмущен отсутствием его любимого паштета, поэтому плетусь в магазин. Прихожу к закрытым дверям и вспоминаю, что государственные выходные. И куда идти страждущему, который забыл сделать запасы? Ну ладно, семейные кафешки некоторые работают, а кота мне чем кормить?

**_Вторник_**

Ношусь по квартире укуренной блохой, собираю вещи. Сегодня нужно сесть на ночной поезд в Чэнду. Уезжаю почти на две недели, опять оставлю Сяо Хуана на Исина. Раз пять звоню ему напомнить какие консервы купить.

Прибегаю на вокзал вовремя, а вместо привычной тетки меня ждет дядька с замученной рожей. Ну что же, посмотрим.

**_Среда_**

В Чэнду две презентации в одном магазине. Этот книжный похож на какую-то пещеру из-за колонн. Мой сопровождающий излишне молчалив, и я заполняю пустоту своим нервным трепом. Правда, очень быстро затыкаюсь и ухожу в себя, забывая, что со мной кто-то еще есть.

Вопрос от читателя: лучше в США или в Китае? В Китае вестимо, наша дорогая партия иного ответа не допустит.

Подарили набор с женьшенем. Да я богат! Вечером напьюсь витаминов и избавлюсь от усталости.

После ресторана я дракон. Горячо на входе, огонь на выходе. И ведь никто не заставлял самую острую курицу выбирать

**_Четверг_**

Переезжаем в Чунцин, вещи сразу на вокзале сдаем в хранение, вечером уедем.

Книжный с зеркальным потолком — это гениальное решение. Книжек как будто бы в два раза больше и желания остаться подольше соответственно. Только голова кругом после получаса рассматривания обстановки.

В поездках совсем нет времени что-то писать и как-то думать о чем-то.

**_Пятница_**

Не помню, как дошел вчера вечером до отеля, но я даже не разделся. Приводить себя в порядок тяжко, завтрак закусываю женьшенем.

После отпускают гулять до вечера. Добби дали носок, Добби свободен! Мне Исин вручил такой длинный список мест, которые я обязан посетить, что я не знаю, на что он рассчитывал. Нахожу первый сверху ресторан и жру от души. Потом заворачиваю с соседнюю кофейню и залипаю в интернет, наслаждаясь кофе.

**_Суббота_**

Из-за молчаливости моего спутника, мне хочется много болтать. На презентации многословно отвечаю даже на мелкие вопросы. В итоге задерживаемся часа на полтора, потому что много подписывать пришлось. Когда уходили, заметил, что стол, где лежали мои книги — пуст, а консультанты спешно выставляют новые экземпляры. 

Должен заметить, что после я еще не пришел в себя после сычуанской кухни. Конечно, мозг меня обманывает, но такое ощущение, что я сжег себе язык. Так что набираю в ресторане всякой странной гадости для малатана и спокойно ем. Мне кажется, или перца совсем нет?

Позволяю себе вечером зарулить в бар и выпить пива.

_**Воскресенье**_

В этот выходной я столько всего планировал, но уже пол дня прошло, а я все еще в кровати. За эти дни через меня прошла такая толпа людей, что я чувствую себя моральной проституткой. В США такой нагрузки не было, точнее нагрузка была на все и сразу, там и впечатления от страны, и болезнь, и невозможность внятно общаться с людьми. Да, там я не так много разговаривал, потому что языковой барьер. Чувствую, что выгораю. Я же тихий домашний затворник по сути. Это в компании меня несет во все тяжкие, а так дайте мне угол с розеткой и подушкой — никогда не вылезу.

Выпинываю себя из номера и ищу жрать. В поисках хватаю без разбора всю уличную еду, которая встречается.

Набредаю на какой-то книжный и решаю зайти поискать свою книгу. Стол с новинками стоит сразу на входе. Беру одну, зачем-то читаю аннотацию, как будто ни разу не видел в процессе подготовки. Потом начинаю читать, внутренне содрогаясь от ожиданий полнейшего ужаса. Внезапно затягивает, и я нахожу укромный уголок, чтобы сесть почитать. Возвращаюсь в мир, случайно услышав разговор:

— Вот она! Лухан мой любимый писатель, я так долго ждала новой книги!

— Очередная третьесортная муть?

— Ты же ни одной книги не читал.

— И не надо. Любая книга от наших писателей будет полным ничтожеством. Понимаешь, мы очень много потеряли после культурной революции, и пока мировая литература развивалась…

— Ой, отстань! Я фанатка, мне наплевать, что ты там говоришь.

Борюсь с желанием влезть подискутировать на тему нашей и мировой литературы и сидеть дальше тихо, чтобы девица меня не узнала. Такие встречи с фанатами обычно заканчиваются фатально.

— Вот, смотри, этот мужчина уже читает книгу Лухана, давай у него спросим, — заявляет девица и направляется ко мне.

На лице ее спутника отразилось бесконечное раздражение. Пытаюсь закрыться книжкой и сделать вид, что меня тут нет.

— Простите, как вам новая книга Лухана? — без обиняков спрашивает девица.

Показательно оглядываюсь, проверяя, нет ли по близости таких же, как я, но с удивлением замечаю, что в глазах девушки нет и капли узнавания. Улыбаюсь, встаю с пола, потому что все уже затекло, и говорю:

— Да так, муть третьесортная.

Девица поникает и бросает отчаянный взгляд на своего друга. Тот стоит, надувшись, будто только что получил докторскую степень по ядерной физике.

— Кстати, вы были вчера на презентации этой книги? — спрашиваю я. — Лухан раздавал автографы и отвечал на вопросы.

Почему-то эта ситуация меня несказанно веселит. Девушка называет себя моей фанаткой, а сама не знает, как я выгляжу. Нет, может она только книги мои любит и наизусть знает, а личность автора ей побоку. Но на вчерашней встрече я ее, кажется, не видел.

— Ой, правда? Он вчера здесь был? — поникает девица. — Блин, я не знала, что он тут будет. Вот я дура.

— А вы были? — миролюбиво спрашивает парень.

— Да, постоял в сторонке, послушал. Вот, решил теперь попробовать книжку, а то Лухан так славно заливал, что я ему поверил, — продолжаю гнуть линию я. — Зря повелся.

— А я всегда говорил, что он бездарность. Наверняка, даже не сможет ответить, какой смысл он закладывал в книгу.

— Вы просто злые и не хотите понимать его гения, — огрызается девушка. — Был бы Лухан здесь, я уверена, он бы вам всем объяснил, как надо читать его произведения.

— Не сомневаюсь, — хрюкаю я.

— Не знаете, он еще приедет? — с надеждой спрашивает девица.

— Ну, кажется, Лухан завтра презентует в Дунгуане, а потом в Гонконге. Вы в интернете посмотрите, у меня голова дырявая, ничего запомнить не могу. А что, попробуйте задать ему свои вопросы, вдруг ответит.

Если эти двое появятся на следующих презентациях, их будет ждать бомбический сюрприз.

_**Понедельник**_

Самый лучший вопрос, который мне сегодня задали:

— Это вы были вчера в Гуанчжоу в книжном магазине «Фансо»?

Выдерживаю паузу, прежде чем ответить вчерашнему парню.

— Вообще у меня голова дырявая, названия никогда не запоминаю, но я вчера действительно был в книжном в Гуачжоу, и вас, молодой человек, тоже видел. А где ваша подруга? Что-то я не вижу ее.

Девица прячется за парнем и грызет кусок рубашки у него на плече. А глаза какие ошарашенные, просто прелесть.

— И да, предвосхищая вам следующий вопрос, хороший писатель не закладывает смысл в книгу. Смысл появляется, только когда читатель пропускает через себя текст, анализирует, полагаясь на собственный опыт. Писатель лишь задает темы, проблемы, конфликты, показывает историю со всех сторон. Плох тот писатель, что навязывает свою точку зрения. Нельзя заставить читателя чувствовать и делать выводы так, как тебе хочется. Так что в моих книгах есть смысл. Если вы его не видите, значит, ваш чувственный и эмоциональный багаж не так велик.

Да, я злой, но я отлично повеселился.

Вечером мой сопровождающий откланивается и возвращается в Пекин. Завтра на таможне меня будет ждать новый конвоир.

_**Вторник**_

Я самый удачливый засранец, ведь мне прислали в сопровождающие моего редактора. Цзяэр оказывается местный, то есть из Гонконга, так что он тут лучше всех ориентируется. А еще с ним можно болтать обо всем на свете не заботясь о репутации. Красота.

Оказывается, у Цзяэра топографический кретинизм. Мы опоздали к началу, потому что кто-то пожмотничал потратиться на такси. На вторую презентацию я сам трачу деньги на машину, а гордый Цзяэр добирается сам и приезжает ровно к окончанию.

Идем в загул по барам. У Цзяэра куча знакомых в каждом заведении, иногда нам наливают бесплатно. Все зовут его Джексоном, и я тоже приобщаюсь к этому имени. Ему идет.

Если мы продолжим в том же духе, то в следующем баре я отключусь.

_**Среда**_

Просыпаюсь в отеле, что уже хорошо. На соседней кровати храпит Джексон. Что-то мне плохо от громких звуков. Запускаю в него подушку, а сам ищу туалет. Адски мы вчера потусили, главное, не опоздать теперь никуда.

Джексон уже сидит на кровати и недоуменно озирается. Утро доброе, что называется.

— Мне такой бред приснился, — стонет он. — Будто ты показывал наброски дневника-автобиографии, в котором признавался, что являешься геем.

Мысленно выстраиваю крепость из отложенных только что кирпичей. Ищу глазами ноут и вижу, что вчера на нем работали и не выключили. Двигаю мышку, молясь, чтобы он разрядился. Экран зажигается, появляется текстовый документ. Перед глазами мутнеет, и я никак не могу найти крестик, чтобы закрыть окно.

— О, а ты мне вчера реально что-то показывал, — замечает Джексон и лезет под руку.

Падаю на стул, не в силах сопротивляться. Не в похмельном состоянии. Нужно прекратить бухать, уже не первый раз я влипаю в историю. Джексон пролистывает дневник и хмурится. Интересно, мне придется его убить или стоит упасть в ноги и молить о пощаде?

— Давай собираться, мы почти опоздали, — говорит Джексон, выключив ноут.

— Возьмем такси? — пытаюсь пошутить.

— На метро быстрее.

Всю презентацию сижу как на иголках. Еще и голова болит, пить охота. Джексон так и молчит про мой дневник, чем напрягает неимоверно. Но ведет себя даже дружелюбнее, чем обычно.

После мы идем в хого-ресторан. На еду смотреть тошно, особенно на сырую, но, пока мы ее готовим, успеваю нахлебаться бульоном и прийти в себя. Джексон пространно говорит о толерантности, о том, что любовь не имеет границ и прочую водянистую муть. Я не первый раз такое слышу, люди так пытаются сказать, что я «нормальный», но не могут подобрать формулировку. Меня отпускает, начинаю жрать со страшной силой и говорю с набитым ртом успокаивающую фигню, чтобы Джексон больше не тужился.

Опять идем в бар. Клятвенно обещаю, что в рот ни капли.

_**Четверг**_

С Джексоном я больше пить не буду. Метро укачивает. Хочу сдохнуть.

В Шэньчжэне самый большой книжный, который занимает два городских квартала. Это мне сказала менеджер, когда я не вовремя разнылся, что долго мы идем до места презентации.

Устал от поездов. Сейчас больше половины дня до следующего города ехать. Заснуть не получается.

_**Пятница**_

Приезжаем в Хэфэй убитые, но я тешу себя мыслью, что скоро все кончится.

Здесь книжный необычен тем, что он больше библиотека. Интересная система, но пользоваться я бы такой не стал. Коллекционер во мне против, чтобы я книги куда-то отдавал.

_**Суббота**_

Спал сегодня дома, какое счастье. По дороге к издательству на автомате завернул в свое кафе. Там мне вручили халявный кофе и выпнули идти работать дальше. Вместо Чени взяли какого-то смазливого юнца, но мне некогда было выяснять детали.

Вот же засада, меня везут в самое культовое книжное место, куда я никогда не ходил, боясь столкнуться со снобами, как тот парень из Гуанчжоу. Сказали, они сами меня пригласили. Что-то я боюсь.

Душевное место. Несмотря на мою убитость, выдаю несколько перлов в своем стиле, типа я сказал что-то умное, а дальше сами разбирайтесь. А сколько тут явно представителей ЛГБТ, глаз… дергается. Серьезно, у меня нервный тик. Хотя что я ждал, культовое место, его любит андеграундная тусовка, конечно, тут они будут.

Знакомлюсь с несколькими ребятами на фуршете. Мне нужны их личные истории, я писатель или где. Обороняю фразу, что провожу исследование на тему квир-сообщества, может смогу наскрести на роман, и меня тут же закидывают контактами, адресами, паролями, явками. Чувствую себя королем мира.

_**Воскресенье**_

Я труп.

_**Понедельник**_

Лениво разгребаю домашние дела. Мне нужен длительный отдых где-нибудь на необитаемом острове.

_**Вторник**_

Богемная тусовка зовет в субботу потусить. Соглашаюсь, хотя мое тело агрессивно против куда-то двигаться. Надеюсь, я договорюсь со своим организмом.

Проверяю, жив я или модно относить на свалку, притащившись в кафе. Исин знакомит меня с новеньким, Ли Цюаньчжэ. С ним теперь работает Редиска, а Плюшка перешел в железные руки Виктории. Буду звать нового парня Хомячком, у него такие умилительные щечки, так и хочется потискать. Все равно не запомню, как зовут, у меня временный умственный коллапс. Исин грузит меня всякой страшной информацией, как идут дела. Дела идут очень хорошо, можно было сразу так сказать и не мучить.

Раздаю всякий сувенирный хлам, нахапанный впопыхах и как попало. Даже Хомячку что-то достается. Эмбер очень довольна какой-то непонятной кухонной штукой, которую я не понятно как купил, и теперь в зале ходит ей размахивает. Исин при всех вскрывает черный пакет, а потом долго пытается понять, что это за продолговатая розовая штука и почему Эмбер с Чунмёном смущенно хихикают, а Редиска с Хомячком пытаются не смотреть в нашу сторону. Потом Исин выдает гениальное:

— О, массажер для шеи! Я давно хотел, спасибо.

Досиживаю до закрытия, потому что у меня нет сил сдвинуться с места.

_**Среда**_

Зачитываюсь маньхуа. Над романом не работаю.

_**Четверг**_

Сехун спрашивает, когда я буду готов посмотреть, каких девочек он нашел. Звучит так, будто он мне проститутку искал. Неожиданно понимаю, что мне бы самому поискать, а не копаться в его выборке. Неправильный порядок действий. Так-то я согласен, что кандидатура должна удовлетворять нас обоих. И не с тем подтекстом, с которым вы только что прочитали.

_**Пятница**_

Виктория просит рассчитать ее в конце месяца. Ну вот, недолго мы жили большой дружной семьей. С парнями я почти не общаюсь, у меня запал на новые тесные знакомства пропал. Ну ладно, в конце концов, бариста — это самое начало карьерной лестницы. Наудачу предлагаю ей стать главным по кофе и самой составлять меню напитков. Нет, а что? Исин это все делал, основываясь только на своем опыте официанта и статей из интернета, и в именно кофейном направлении он не может что-то улучшить. Виктория отказывается, говоря, что у нее уже все устроено, нужно только уволиться.

А идея развивать кафе не просто как уютное место, но и как что-то революционное в плане варки кофе, застряла в голове. Поручаю Исину заняться поисками какого-нибудь крутого профессионала.

_**Суббота**_

Перед тусовкой тыкаюсь в тот сайт для лгбт пар и теряюсь. Ладно, буду пользоваться выборкой Сехуна.

Сидим в ресторане, обсуждаем всякие модные места, куда можно прийти однополой парой и тебя не закидают камнями. Ну как, обсуждаем. Я сижу, ем, слушаю и стараюсь не отсвечивать. Они здесь все богема, андеграунд, стильные, модные, провокационные. А я как обычно. Хочу домой.

Мне оказывает внимание один красавчик. Я бы повелся, если бы не было Сехуна. Не знаю, как его отшить. Я-то сижу в шкафу, а они более открыты в плане ориентации. Не знаю, что они про меня думают. Меня пустили в тусовку, потому что я честно напросился ради романа. Ой, зря пришел.

Красавчик в открытую предлагает попробовать с парнем, чтобы роман получился правдоподобным. Даже не знаю, что сказать на это. Наверное, если скажу, что у меня есть парень, то не поверят. Если пространно скажу про отношения, то фактически совру людям, с которыми я в одной лодке в открытом океане во время шторма.

Несу какую-то чушь про то, что у меня отношения и такой ответственный шаг я должен обсудить с партнером, а сам звоню Сехуну, молясь, чтобы он там не спал. Когда он отвечает, перехожу на корейский и объясняю нелепость ситуации, благо знаю, что новые знакомые ничего не поймут. Сехун, ирод, ржет и предлагает включить видео, чтобы я его показал. Он лежит лохматый в постели, сексуальный зараза, и как мне допустить, чтобы его такого кто-то увидел?

Сначала они не верят, когда я поворачиваю телефон. Потом после разговора даю посмотреть совместные фотки с Сехуном, где мы обнимаемся, целуемся и всякое такое. Еще качестве доказательства пересказываю про монетку, чашку кофе и официанта. Надеюсь, они не настолько молоды, чтобы не знать этот трюк. Когда мне все-таки верят, предупреждаю, что не готов совершить каминг-аут, поэтому прошу забыть об этом факте.

За мной закрепляется статус «свой, не подкатывать, если не намекнет». Таких, как я, в тусовке большинство. Вроде бы общается со всеми, но не понятно, какая у него ориентация, и уточнять не рекомендуется. Свой, ну и свой, и какая разница какой именно свой.

По горячим следам жалуюсь на матушку и на ее желание меня женить. Спрашиваю про фиктивный брак с лесбиянкой. У них приветствуются браки между своими, и мне даже пообещали поспрашивать, не называя, кому конкретно они хотят сосватать.

_**Воскресенье**_

Весь день записываю впечатления после вчерашнего. Потом решаю-таки глянуть «девочек Сехуна». Первая мне уже нравится, так что быстро списываюсь, чтобы не рефлексировать над этим слишком долго, а то никогда не продвинусь. Скоро фиктивное свидание.

_**Понедельник**_

Звонят с телевидения, обговариваем даты съемок. Звоню Ифаню, ною по поводу съемок. Оказывается, это он меня предложил, когда какая-то приглашенная звезда отвалилась. Ну спасибо ему.

_**Вторник**_

Из фиктивного свидания я не запомнил ничего, кроме того, что у нее дома три собаки. То ли мне так повезло, то ли по этому критерию Сехун и выбирал. Но я же кошатник! Сяо Хуан не перенесет жизнь с тремя собаками. Этот вариант идет в топку.

_**Среда**_

Пока проверял всех «девушек Сехуна», мы с ним поссорились из-за собако-кошачей войны. Писал тем дамам, у которых не было указано в профиле предпочтения по этому вопросу. У некоторых есть аллергия на шерсть, кто-то не любит животных, а остальные просто не ответили, видимо я им не понравился. Замечательно, придется самому копаться.

Неожиданно звонит тот красавчик, который меня клеил в субботу, и предлагает пойти на свидание в слепую с одной знакомой лесбиянкой, которой позарез нужен фиктивный жених. Соглашаюсь встретиться.

_**Четверг**_

Желающие у нас поработать баристой есть. Но они все начинающими, а с четырьмя криворучками далеко не уедешь. Нет, я не обижаю наших парней, но вот Хомячок неловко обращается с чашками, Плюшечка все еще шугается кофемашины, а у Редиски рожа бандитская.

Помог Исину с собеседованиями. Никто не мог ответить на вопрос: «Как бы вы улучшили кофейное меню?»

Играю в какую-то инди-игру весь вечер.

_**Пятница**_

Сехун первый решил помириться. Он забронировал коттедж на Чеджу на вторые выходные июня для нас. Согласился, не думая, а потом загрузился, как я буду добираться. Можно проложить маршрут, избегая самолетов, но тогда это нужно за сколько времени выезжать? И где встречаться с Сехуном?

Пользуясь его извинениями, сообщил, что завтра иду знакомиться с возможной фиктивной невестой. Он побухтел, но не возражал.

_**Суббота**_

Это милое хрупкое создание с нежным именем Чэн Сяо настолько адекватно выглядит, что и не скажешь, через каких людей мы познакомились. Со стороны мы выглядим как типичная парочка на свидании, что не может не радовать.

У нас одна боль — матушки, ждущие внуков. Если мои еще готовы ждать, то у нее в двадцать три года готовы выдать замуж за любого мужика, подходящего под их запросы. Ей грозит формальное свидание в слепую с деловым партнером отца, с которым уже почти все решено, если Чэн Сяо не покажет своего жениха. Она в панике соврала, что есть такой, и теперь срочно ищет. Вот что я не делал еще, так это не спасал девушек, притворяясь их парой. Даже если у нас не сложится, я могу помочь. Хотя бы опыт знакомства с родителями получу, чтобы со своими не переживать.

Спрашиваю самый важный вопрос: она за собак или за кошек. Собачница, но животных любит всех, в своей квартире никого не держит. Да и после «свадьбы» не собиралась жить с «мужем», поэтому наличие кота ее не волнует.

Вообще мы на одной волне, могли бы подружиться, если бы я не был в пассивной фазе. Может, что потом и сложится, сложно загадывать. 

_**Воскресенье**_

Сехун что-то не вдохновлен тем, что мне понравилась Чэн Сяо. Он что, боится, что я вдруг в гетеро переметнусь? Это скорее мне нужно переживать, что Сехун однажды передумает. В отличие от него, у меня был опыт с женщинами, после которого я понял, что это не мое. А у него первое в жизни порно было гейским, поэтому он всегда дрочил на мужиков, вот и решил, что гей. Я не говорю, что неудачные отношения должны быть обязательными, но решить все по порно как-то странно. Учитывая то, что гетеро-порно он никогда и не смотрел ни тогда, ни потом.

Обсуждаем наш совместный отдых.

_**Понедельник**_

Когда приползаю в кафе, Исин предупреждает про очередного соискателя работы. Завтракаю на кухне у Эмбер, наплевав на все условности. Моя кофейня, что хочу, то и делаю. Когда появляюсь в зале, напротив Исина сидит девушка, спиной ко мне. Для приличия решаю быть серьезным, делаю суровую морду и подхожу. Слова приветствия застревают в горле, и я стою с открывшимся ртом. Исин представляет нас:

— Это Лухан, наш хозяин, он писатель, иногда приходит сюда работать над романами. А вот на полках его книжки. — Исин не видит моего замешательства. — Лу, это Чэн Сяо, чемпионка Азии по завариванию кофе в френч-прессе.

Вот что я забыл позавчера спросить у Чэн Сяо, так это кем она работает. Мне это было не принципиально. Обо мне мы как-то не говорили, но наш общий знакомый вряд ли знает про кафе, я о нем не рассказывал в тусовке. Хотя, Чэн Сяо могла и пробить меня в интернете.

— Уж если Вселенная делает такие жирные намеки, то это судьба, — говорю я.

А еще наше гейское кафе притягивает других геев.

Чэн Сяон выглядит испуганной. Она вжимается в кресло так, будто пытается с ним слиться.

— Так вы знакомы? — всплескивает руками Исин. — Сказала бы сразу, я бы не мучил.

— Извините, — бормочет Чэн Сяо — Я не знала, что, ну… Лухан владелец.

— А? — Исин как обычно мил в своем непонимании.

Прогоняю его работать и сажусь к Чэн Сяо. Исин работать не хочет и греет уши неподалеку. Сейчас не страшно, он свой.

— Я, конечно, хорош, что не спросил, ни чем ты занимаешься, ни какую еще важную информацию. Но ты-то ищешь мужа, могла бы потрудиться.

— Я посмотрела тиражи и среднюю цену за книгу, — говорит она. — Про кафе я ничего не поняла, просто увидела фотографии, поискала, нашла свободную вакансию и прибежала. Мне сейчас очень нужна работа.

— Ты вся в поисках, я смотрю.

Чэн Сяо кивает. За весь разговор она ни разу на меня посмотрела. Так и хочется влезть и покопаться у нее в голове, но мы не настолько хорошо знакомы. Делаю вид, что все нормально. Потому что все действительно нормально. Ну подумаешь, заявилась в кафе без подготовки. Кстати о подготовке.

— Ответь на один вопрос, и ты принята, — говорю я.

— Какой? — она вскидывает голову.

— Что бы ты изменила в нашем меню.

Она быстро просматривает доску за моей спиной и говорит, глядя в глаза.

— Альтернативные методы заварки кофе и больше разнообразия в сортах зерен.

По крайней мере, в одном ее судьба решена.

_**Вторник**_

После всех этих поездок у меня адски болят ступни. Я не знаю, мне пора худеть (хотя куда худеть, я тощий), или это следствие плоскостопия.

Сяо Хуан впервые в жизни портит мне обувь. Пока я его ругаю, нахожу, что лоток грязный. А то я думаю, что за странный запах. Ладно, сам виноват. Нахожу в недрах шкафа старые кроссовки и выхожу по делам. К вечеру ноги болят уже не так сильно. Спасибо кот, что подсказал решение проблемы.

Сехун еще больше не рад Чэн Сяо. Уже что-то не хочется ехать на Чеджу, если у него такое настроение. Нужно скорее их знакомить, а то я пообещал уже Чэн Сяо пару встреч, чтобы присмотреться друг к другу побольше. Фиктивный брак фиктивным браком, но не будешь же ты абы за кого выходить. Вдруг она мошенница и аферистка? Шучу, но всякое в жизни бывает.

_**Среда**_

Додумываюсь связаться с Минсоком и рассказать, что я творю в кофейне под его брендом. Он меня посылает делать то, что делаю, потому что у него в сетке одно правило: качество во главе всего. А чемпионка по френч-прессу как раз про качество. Надо их, кстати, познакомить тоже.

_**Четверг**_

Закатываем прощальную вечеринку для Виктории. Без баров, клубов и так далее, просто закрываем двери, вешаем табличку и едим тортики с кофе. Ушла одна эпоха, завтра придет другая.


End file.
